


Bilet miłosny

by VanWindrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gangsters, Gay Sex, M/M, Secrets, Slow Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Jak skończy się wyjazd na rajską wyspę?  Kto komu skradnie serce? Przedstawiam moje pierwsze w życiu napisane opowiadanie! Będzie jedna postać zmyślona ale krótko ;)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya





	1. Chapter 1

\- IZAYYYYYA!!!!! 

Krzyk Shizuo rozniósł się po dzielnicy Ikebukuro. Dzisiaj już miał zły humor a dodatkowo pogorszył mu go ten szatan. Jak on go nie nienawidził! Gdy tylko go widział na swojej dzielnicy nie potrafił utrzymać nerwów na wodzy. Ludzie uciekali z drogi gdy szedł w kierunku tej gnidy. Wyrywał właśnie w biegu pobliski znak zakazu parkowania i cisnął go w mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Izaya z chytrym uśmiechem uchylił się przed latającą przeszkodą, znalazł się przed blondynem i świsnął swoim ostrym nożem. Muszka na szyi Shizuo została przecięta lśniącym ostrzem i o milimetry minęła jego gardło. 

\- Och… a było tak blisko… - powiedział uśmiechający się wciąż Izaya i odskakując na bok, uchronił się przed kolejnym ciosem. Zaczął uciekać, zręcznie uskakując przed kolejnym znakiem zakazu. 

\- Obiecuję, że zmasakruję ci tą twoją szczerzącą się papę! - Shizuo ruszył za nim w pościg. 

\- Ha ha… najpierw musisz mnie złapać! - krzyknął mężczyzna, znikając za rogiem. 

Dzisiejsza gonitwa trwała naprawdę długo. Mimo tego, oboje nie potrafili odpuścić. Nie pamiętali właściwie od czego się to wszystko zaczęło. Co było czynnikiem tej nienawiści? Od pierwszego spotkania się nie lubili. Nigdy też dłużej nie rozmawiali. W każdym razie, nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Od tamtego czasu nieustannie walczyli na ulicach Tokio i nikt nie odważył się wchodzić im w drogę. Każdego takiego dnia jednak musieli osiągnąć sków limit. Wtedy Izaya zawsze się wycofywał i zastawiał Shizuo dyszącego, z wykrzywionym znakiem drogowym w ręce i samotnego na jednej z ulic. Tak było i tym razem. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Krople potu spływały po twarzy i szyi blondyna.

Shizuo usiadł pod najbliższą ścianą i uspokajał oddech po kolejnej nieudanej próbie morderstwa. Choć nie ważne jak się starał, ten drań zawsze był od niego sprytniejszy i szybszy. Ten karaluch… Znów poczuł jak mięśnie napinają mu się z gniewu. Odłożył znak drogowy obok siebie i oparł głowę o zimny mur. Zamknął o czy.

Ostatnio bieganiny za kurduplem zdarzały się częściej niż zwykle. Musiał to przyznać, zaczynało to być trochę męczące. Olewał przez to pracę, jego współpracownik coraz częściej miał tego dosyć. 

\- Przydałyby się wakacje od tego miasta… - westchnął i odpalił papierosa. Dym uniósł się w powietrzu i rozpłynął w ostatnich promieniach słońca. 

\- Przepraszam pana… - Odezwała się do niego stojąca obok młoda dziewczyna.

Gdy na nią spojrzał, wyglądała trochę na zakłopotaną i przestraszoną. 

\- Tak? – Zainteresował się Shizuo. 

\- Czy zechciał by pan… to znaczy… zapraszam pana… bo mamy tu takie koło… konkurs! I… i… zaraz zamykamy… Może by pan chciał… Przepraszam że przeszkadzam! – wydukała zawstydzona dziewczyna i wycofywała się czym prędzej. 

\- Ok, co to za konkurs? – Podniósł się i otrzepał z pyłu. Musiał najwyraźniej nie wyglądać zbyt „sympatycznie”. 

\- Och! - Ucieszyła się dziewczyna - Więc można wygrać wycieczkę. Tygodniowy pobyt na malowniczej wyspie. Wystarczy jedynie, że zapłaci pan 1000 jenów, zakręci kołem i trafi na kopertę z wycieczką. A jeśli nie, to mamy dużo nagród pocieszenia! - Powiedziała szybko w nadziei, że dobrze zachęciła do wzięcia udziału w zabawie. 

Shizuo poszperał w kieszeniach, wydobył pieniądze i podał dziewczynie. Wyglądała jakby cały dzień miała problem ze znalezieniem chętnych osób. Co mu szkodzi, może wygra, a jak nie, to przynajmniej sprawi jej radość. Uradowana panienka zaprowadziła go do koła i szybko wyjaśniła co ma zrobić. Co prawda, gdy Shizuo wprawił je w ruch, to prawie wyleciało ze ściany i spowodowało małe tornado na ulicy, ale gdy zaczęło zwalniać to nawet przechodnie się zatrzymali, by oklaskać jego zwycięstwo. Pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem upewnił się, że trafił na kopertę z wyjazdem. Dziewczyna cała w skowronkach wręczyła mu bilet i gratulacje. Blondyn odszedł powoli w stronę swojego mieszkania. 

\- Malownicza wyspa… - Pomyślał. Lot był już pojutrze. Hotel pięciogwiazdkowy, z wyżywieniem, basenami, morzem, opłaconym pobytem na tydzień. Zaśmiał się w duchu –Potrzebuję wakacji a one spadają mi z nieba. - Schował bilet i wszedł do swojego mieszkania. Choć bawiło go to i wcale nie tak poważnie myślał o tym urlopie to postanowił, że nie zaszkodzi trochę poleniuchować i nie widzieć przez tydzień tej uśmiechającej się bez przerwy, wkurzającej mordy.

… 

Następnego dnia poszedł do swojego pracodawcy i wyjaśnił mu sytuację przez którą miało go nie być tydzień w pracy. On, trochę podłamany zgodził się tylko dlatego, by po przyjeździe odpuścił sobie chociaż połowę pościgów za Izayą. Shizuo był pewien, że wróci w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Ten dzień był również bardzo przyjemny, ponieważ nic nie zakłóciło jego spokoju na ulicach aż do wieczora. Po spakowaniu wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy, położył się do łóżka w wyśmienitym humorze. 

Dzień zaczął wcześnie, ponieważ samolot wylatywał już o godzinie 6 rano. Wziął walizki i taksówką zajechał na lotnisko. Trochę był już spóźniony przez korki i musiał iść szybszym krokiem do sali odpraw. Na szczęście zdążył (wypalił jeszcze wcześniej papierosa) i nie miał żadnych problemów by zatwierdzić darmowy bilet. Wszedł na pokład samolotu i zaczął szukać swojego miejsca. Przeciskał się do przodu zniżając głowę, ponieważ był wyższy niż przewidywały standardy budowania sufitów w samolocie. Większość ludzi już zajęła swoje siedzenia. Był niedaleko bo mijał zbliżone numery foteli. 

\- O, jest… - Powiedział, lecz jego spokój nagle został gwałtownie zachwiany.

Bardzo poważnie zachwiany. Ponieważ miejsce obok, przy oknie zajmował mężczyzna w czarnej bluzie, kruczoczarnych włosach i najbardziej demonicznych oczach jakich nie posiadał żaden inny człowiek na tej ziemi.

Izaya siedział sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, ze słuchawkami na uszach, czytając gazetę i popijając pomarańczowy sok w kartoniku. Z początku nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, lecz coś w nim kazało mu obrócić głowę w prawo. Zaskoczenie obydwu równało się nieskończoności. Izaya zakrztusił się poważnie płynem, który popijał i nie mógł przestać kaszleć, a Shizuo próbował kontrolować swój oddech i ręce, które miały zaraz dokonać masakry. Stał tak i się trząsł. Jeszcze chwila i rozerwałby wroga na strzępy, ale podeszął do niego stewardesa.

\- Proszę pana, zaraz ruszamy. Proszę zająć miejsce i zapiąć pasy - powiedziała grzecznie.

\- Nie będę tu siedział - wycedził przez zęby -Właściwie chcę wysiąść! - i już miał się kierować do wyjścia ale pani w niebieskim mundurze go zatrzymała.

\- Nie może pan wyjść! Odprawa już się skończyła! - odparła.

\- Ale ja muszę wyjść!

\- Proszę, niech pan zajmie miejsce! - Odpowiedziała dalej grzecznie.

\- Albo mnie pani wypuści, albo mogę gwarantować, że wnętrze tego samolotu…

\- Proszę pana! Niech pan siada, bo nie polecimy! – Zaczęli się buntować pasażerowie. Stewardesa miała już łzy w oczach i dalej go prosiła, by zajął miejsce.

Jak on tego nienawidził! Teraz wszyscy mieli problem. Zaraz będą mieć problem ze sprzątaniem krwi tego pacana ze ścian!

\- Muszę mieć inne miejsce - odparł, szukając kompromisu.

\- Nie mogę panu zagwarantować… Chyba że ktoś się zamieni… mamy komplet… – patrzyła błagalnie na pozostałych pasażerów kobieta. Nikt jednak nie wyglądał na chętnego na zamianę swojego już wygrzanego miejsca.

\- Siadaj pan i nie wydziwiaj! Co to ma być! – odezwało się już kilku pasażerów. Zaczęło się robić gwarnie. Shizuo nie za bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Samolot już kierował się na pas startowy. Wyskoczenie średnio wchodziło w grę, chociaż…

\- Proszę pana… - błagała kobieta.

Gdyby tylko nie miał takiej słabości do tych wszystkich błyszczących i maślanych oczu…

Wdech i wydech… Wdech i wydech… To było niesamowite jak bardzo próbował poradzić sobie z obrzydzeniem i nerwami. Całym sobą, powoli… bardzo powoli… zajął miejsce, prawie eksplodując. Wbił dłonie w poręcze fotela robiąc głębokie wyżłobienia. Przestraszona kobieta cicho podziękowała i jak najszybciej uciekła, widząc jego reakcję na sytuację. Blondyn nawet nie próbował patrzeć w lewą stronę na sąsiada, który cały spięty zakrył się czytaną gazetą, odsunięty jak najbardziej od jego siedzenia. Lot nie miał trwać długo ale zdecydowanie był to najdłuższy w ich życiu. Shizuo nawet nie słyszał jak pytali się go o coś do picia, bądź do jedzenia. Wzrok wbił w siedzenie przed sobą i próbował regularnie oddychać. I o niczym nie myśleć. Gdy dziękowali za mile spędzony czas, był pierwszym, który jak strzała opuścił pokład tego samolotu.

  
… 

Jak to się mogło stać?! Dlaczego Izaya również siedział w tym samolocie? O co chodzi? Ciśnienie ciągle nie chciało spaść, a wspomnienie lotu przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę. Siedzieli sobie obok siebie. Przez co najmniej godzinę! Wierzył, że niejeden mnich ofiarowały mu medal za wytrwałość. Z lotniska szybko odebrał swój bagaż i złapał najbliższą taksówkę.

\- Do hotelu Dream - poprosił.

W samochodzie postanowił, że jak najszybciej zapomni o tym incydencie. Po prostu uda, że to się nie stało. Nie będzie próbował sobie wyobrażać, że na tej i tak już niewielkiej wyspie będzie chodzić ten kurdupel. To miały być wakacje. I do diabła, ma się zrelaksować! Trochę ochłonąwszy, rozłożył się wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu. Zaczął podziwiać krajobraz za szybą. Aleje palm, piękne turkusowe morze, ludzie poubierani w hawajskie koszule. Słońce świeciło bardzo mocno, niebo nie miało ani jednej chmurki.

\- Przepraszam pana - Zagadał kierowcę - Proszę mnie tu wysadzić, przejdę się. –Zapłacił i wysiadł przy malowniczej plaży. Zapach morza i lekka bryza całkowicie zmyły jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się pożądnie. Nieprzyjemny zbieg okoliczności został zepchnięty na dalszy plan. Chociaż w głowie kołatało się małe pytanie. Jaki interes ma Izaya na tej wyspie? Potrząsnął głową. Nie! Nie interesuje go to.

Zaczął spacerować wśród małych kramików z pamiątkami i barami z tutejszym jedzeniem. Wyspa zrobiła na nim bardzo pozytywne wrażenie. Pod koniec dnia już całkowicie był pochłonięty tym wszystkim. Długo już spacerował. Brzuch zaczął okazywać oznaki głodu. Pomyślał, że właściwie dobrze będzie udać się już do hotelu i wypocząć. Nie miał problemu z trafieniem, ponieważ się okazało, że był to największy i najbardziej ekskluzywny hotel na wyspie. Podchodząc do recepcji i podając bilet z nagrodą, ekspedientki jeszcze raz mu gratulowały i życzyły miłego pobytu. Powiedziały, że wygrał najlepszy apartament w budynku. Mile zaskoczony pożegnał się z paniami i ruszył do windy. Odprowadził go ich chichoczący śmiech. Jak dla niego, jakoś za bardzo się szczerzyły.

Był to pokój na samej górze, na 12 piętrze. Jadąc windą poczuł, że ten dzień był naprawdę długi. Wyobraził sobie że bierze prysznic i kładzie się na miękkim łóżku. Wysiadł i ruszył w kierunku swoich drzwi. Wyjął klucz i wsadził go w zamek. Zdziwił się, ponieważ drzwi nie były zamknięte. Może sprzątają, pomyślał, ale gdy je uchylił, coś zaczęło szybciej kołotać w jego głowie. Coś było nie tak, coś mu się tu nie podobało. Wszedł szybko do pokoju i zobaczył walizkę. Ktoś tu już wcześniej się zakwaterował. Pomylił apartamenty? Tylko jeden był na tym piętrze! Niemożliwe żeby…

Nagle zza rogu wyłoniła się chuda, blada twarz, trzymając w ręce kubek lodów a w drugiej łyżeczkę, którą oblizywał po ostatnim kęsie. Izaya i Shizuo stanęli naprzeciw siebie wryci i zszokowani.

\- IZAYYYYYYYA!!!!! - Krzyknął blondyn i wyciągnął ręce by dobyć jego gardła.

\- Cóż to za kolejna, niemiła niespodzianka - odpowiedział z niezadowoloną miną czarnowłosy i uskoczył zręcznie przed jego kończynami.

Po chwili nieudanych skoków na siebie, postanowili poprowadzić krótką konwersacje.

\- Czemu jesteś w tym miejscu? – Zapytał rozwścieczonym głosem Shizuo.

\- Och Shizusiu, czyżbyś się dalej nie domyślał? Masz tam coś w tej głowie? Czy ty w ogóle czytałeś co wygrałeś w konkursie?

\- Co? – Blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni bilet i zaczął czytać

_„Gratulujemy! Wygrał Pan ekskluzywny tydzień dla dwojga! Sprawdź kto jest twoją drugą połówką!”_

I wielki tytuł biletu: _„Odnajdź miłość swego życia!”_

\- To chyba jakieś jaja?! - Cudem było, że papier nie spłonął w jego dłoniach od diabelnego spojrzenia.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłem Cię w samolocie, już miałem naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że to tylko przypadek. Gdy tu przyjechałem i nikt się nie pojawiał pomyślałem, że może jednak mam szczęście i nie masz z tym nic wspólnego ale … Cóż…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - warknął blondyn i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dokąd idziesz Shizusiu? - Stąpał za nim chichrający Izaya - Przecież to nasza romantyczna wycieczka!

Shizuo obrócił się, złapał czarnowłosego za koszule i przyszpilił do ściany. Kurdupel się wyrywał ale nie mógł dosięgnąć swojego noża, który miał w kieszeni.

\- Nie mam zamiaru spędzać z tobą ani minuty dłużej! Dzisiaj masz szczęście bo byłem w naprawdę dobrym humorze i mam zamiar mile spędzić ten czas do końca tego wyjazdu! – puścił krztuszącego się Izayę i ruszył z powrotem do recepcji. Na dole niestety powiedzieli mu, że nie mogą wymienić pokoju, ponieważ wszystkie inne są już zajęte i w tym tygodniu nie ma na to szans chociażby nie wiem jak się starali. W pobliskich hotelach i motelach za to było za drogo dla niego, by mógł wynająć pokój na cały tydzień. Włóczył się dość długo po ulicach i nic sensownego nie wymyślił. Do tego naprawdę stawał się głodny a się okazało, że jedzenie przynosili im tylko do pokoju!

Jaki on był wściekły! Cały ten wyjazd poszedł w diabły. Wrócić do Tokio nie mógł, bo też nie miał pieniędzy na bilet lotniczy. Właściwie zabrał tylko marne grosze na pamiątki i jakieś pierdoły. Głupia taksówka już go dużo kosztowała! Pomyślał też o spaniu na plaży. Kąpał by się w morzu, jadł resztki z restauracji…

Chwila… Właściwie dlaczego on ma ustępować apartament tej czarnej dziurze? Dlaczego on ma mieć skopany wyjazd, a Izaya ma się pławić w luksusach? Nie! Nie pozwoli na to! Powrócił do hotelu i wjechał na ostatnie piętro.

Czarnowłosy siedział właśnie wygodnie przed telewizorem i jadł z wielkiej srebrnej tacy jakieś egzotyczne danie.

\- Shizuś… Zmieniłeś zdanie? - Czarnowłosy najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się bawił.

\- Wynoś się stąd – warknął Shizuo i ruszył z zamiarem wykopania gnojka z pokoju.

\- Tak się składa, że mnie się tu też bardzo podoba skarbie i nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać - Odpowiedział ćwierkając Izaya i wyciągnął przed siebie nóż gotowy do walki.

\- Powiedz jeszcze jedno takie słowo i twoja głowa zawiśnie na igliwiu tego budynku!

\- Jakie słowo, KOCHANIE? – zachichotał i ledwo udało mu się umknąć przed lecącym w jego stronę wyrwanym ze ściany telefonem.

\- Ooo… i jak my teraz będziemy zamawiać jedzenie do łóżka…? –Powiedział całkowicie już rozbawiony czarnowłosy. Shizuo właśnie podnosił kanapę i stwierdził, że nie obchodzi go to, co się zaraz stanie z tym budynkiem i czy w ogóle coś z niego zostanie,

\- Czekaj! – Izaya wyciągnął ręce w obronnym geście. Shizuo zatrzymał się z trzymanym meblem nad głową – Może uda nam się dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu? – zaproponował czarnowłosy.

\- Jakiego kompromisu? - Zdziwił się blondyn.

\- Widzisz… obojgu nam zależy, żeby spędzić tu miło czas. Też nie przewidziałem takiego typu sytuacji. Ale najwyraźniej przeznaczenie chciało…

\- Do rzeczy! - krzyknął, z trudem się powstrzymując. Właściwie to się zastanawiał, dlaczego typa jeszcze nie zabił.

\- No więc… może będziemy siebie unikać i udawać, że się nie znamy przez ten tydzień? Nie będziemy próbowali się pozabijać, podzielimy apartament i spędzimy ten czas jak najbardziej osobno?

Shizuo ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że nie zauważa Izayi. Zwłaszcza że będą dzielić te same pokoje CODZIENNIE.

\- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? To niemożliwe!

\- Postaram się jak najmniej wchodzić ci w drogę Shizusiu – odparł słodko i wycofał się jeszcze kilka kroków, ponieważ kanapa nad głową blondyna dalej stwarzała zagrożenie.

Shizuo myślał jeszcze przez chwilę i naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma teraz po prostu schować topór wojenny. Z drugiej strony, co miał począć przez ten tydzień bez jedzenia i gdzie pójść? Odłożył kanapę na swoje miejsce i się zadumał.

Izaya czekał w napięciu. Sprawy przybrały dla niego rzeczywiście głupi obrót i sam nie wiedział czemu w ogóle godzi się na coś takiego i nie wróci do Tokio. Przecież Shizuo mógł go rozszarpać w każdej chwili. Nie mógł sobie darować, że nie sprawdził kto będzie jego współlokatorem. Takie niedopatrzenie! Szczerze, to liczył, że może jakaś ładna dziewczyna, którą będzie mógł wykorzystać, a nie jego największy wróg. Mimo wszystko nie mógł ustąpić. Miał coś do załatwienia w tym mieście…

\- Oddam ci nawet łóżko a sam będę spać na kanapie, co ty na to? - dodał jeszcze by udobruchać blondyna.

Shizuo nie za bardzo wiedział co Izaya knuje i dlaczego idzie na jakikolwiek kompromis. Czuł się nieswojo w ogóle z nim rozmawiając. Patrząc na jego wciąż uśmiechającą się gębę, ciśnienie mu tylko wzrastało. Jednak przemyślawszy wszystkie za i przeciw, mimo największego przeciw (patrz: IZAYA) postanowił, że może chociaż spróbuje.

\- Jeden tylko twój durny ruch czy zagrywka a gwarantuję, że nie wrócisz w jednym kawałku do Tokio.

\- Masz moje słowo - odparł Izaya, chytrze się uśmiechając.

…

***

Tak jak się umówili - Izaya spał na kanapie, a Shizuo poszedł na duże łóżko do sypialni. Blondyn wziął orzeźwiającą kąpiel i zjadł swoją porcję kolacji. Czarnowłosy siedział przeważnie wtedy w innym pomieszczeniu lub jeśli już z nim był, to w ogóle się nie odzywał. Blondyn przekręcił się niespokojnie na drugi bok. A może chce mnie zarżnąć we śnie? – przeszło mu przez myśl. Kto wie o czym ten diabeł myślał. Nie za bardzo potrafił przejrzeć plany tego cwanego lisa. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał przez okno, które było na rozpiętości całej ściany. Miasto było ładnie nocą oświetlone. Widać, że dopiero wtedy zaczyna się tu prawdziwe życie. Dziwiło go, że tak dobrze jak na razie znosi obecność Izayi. Czarnowłosy też nie przejawiał żadnych oznak, że ma coś przeciwko. Chyba że coś knuł. Tylko co? Na tych rozmyślaniach jednak zakończył, ponieważ jak tylko się położył, zmorzył go sen.

Następnego dnia zerwał się z łóżka i nerwowo rozejrzał dookoła. O dziwo nic mu nie było i nie brakowało żadnych kończyn, nikt nie czekał przy nim z nożem. Spał dość długo bo była już 10 nad ranem. Przechadzając się po mieszkaniu stwierdził brak obecności Izayi. Zjadł pyszne, już wcześniej przyniesione śniadanie i wypił mleko. Uszykował się i wyszedł na dalsze zwiedzanie wyspy. Klimat panujący tutaj bardzo mu odpowiadał, czuł się dobrze i o dziwo nie dręczyło go, że jest tutaj z tym padalcem. Póki nie zahaczali bezpośrednio o swoje życie, najwyraźniej było w porządku. Zwiedził dziś większą część portu, leżał trochę na plaży, pływał w morzu i wspinał się na klify. Do wieczora zrobił naprawdę masę przyjemnych rzeczy. Nie chciał wracać do hotelu. Dziwny był ten układ. Dziwnie się czuł przebywając z karaluchem w takim bliskim sąsiedztwie i z własnej woli się na to godząc. Postanowił przedłużyć przechadzkę jak się da i udał się do najbliższego pubu, gdzie grała muzyka.

Siedział tam trochę długo, rozdzielił jedną bójkę ku uciesze gospodarza i dostał darmową kolację. Nie za bardzo przepadał za tańcami, dlatego ciągle siedział pod ścianą. Było już parę minut po północy kiedy stwierdził, że jednak wróci do hotelu. Miał zdecydowanie za dużo atrakcji jak na jeden dzień. Spacerując, obserwował sobie okolicę. Nagle coś w zaułku przykuło jego uwagę. Niespodziewanie stał tam Izaya w otoczeniu trzech innych mężczyzn i o czymś rozmawiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jednak go to zaciekawiło. Stanął z boku i się przyglądał. W pewnym momencie rozmowa przybrała dziwny obrót bo mężczyźni zaczęli nacierać na czarnowłosego. Musiało im się nie spodobać coś, co powiedział. Izaya szybko jednak zareagował, świsnął swoim nożem dwóch napastników i umknął trzeciemu. Shizuo był ciekawy o co mogło pójść.

\- Nie moja sprawa - odegnał myśl i ruszył do hotelu. W Tokio takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym.

...

  


\- Cholera jasna! – Wrzasnął Izaya wkładając krwawiącą dłoń pod zimną wodę w kuchni. Nieźle oberwał. Za to jakie informacje udało mu się zdobyć! Ręka drżała mu z bólu. Czuł, że wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanował. Trochę przesadził z tą raną, ale to nic w porównaniu z celem.

Usłyszał nagle otwierające drzwi. Jęknął. Szybko wziął najbliższy ręcznik i owinął nim krwawiącą dłoń, chowając się w łazience. Na szczęście na siebie nie wpadli. Nie dość wszystkiego to jeszcze ten wysoki pacan musi tu być z nim. Nie miał czasu w ogóle zawracać sobie nim głowy. Przejrzał zawartość szafek i znalazł bandaż. Rana nie wyglądała za ciekawie. Ostatni z napastników zdążył go uderzyć kijem z gwoździami. Rozdarcie ciągnęło się od zewnętrznej części dłoni prawie do łokcia. Owinął rękę jak najdokładniej i usiadł zmęczony na brzegu jacuzzi. Nagle rozległo się pukanie.

\- Długo będziesz tam siedział? - rozległ się głos zza drzwi.

\- Może - nagle poczuł się bardzo słabo. Głos mu zadrżał.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał wyjątkowo łagodnie Shizuo.

\- A co? Martwisz się kochasiu? - Zaśmiał się cicho czarnowłosy. Usłyszał warknięcie i oddalające się kroki. Skąd taka troska blondyna? Niepodobne, chyba oboje się źle czuli. Pytanie to wzbudziło w nim dziwne uczucie. Było miłe. Jakie to zabawne i żałosne - pomyślał z uśmiechem na ustach. Powoli wstał i wyszedł z łazienki.

W sumie się nie dziwił, dlaczego Shizuo się zapytał o jego stan. Podłoga w miejscach gdzie chodził, była nieźle ubrudzona krwią. Blondyn zasuwał właśnie z mopem i wycierał świeże plamy.

\- Ty… - Pokazał palcem na Izayę - Jak masz zamiar tak codziennie wracać i brudzić podlogę to siedź w domu!

\- Ach, mówisz to bo się o mnie martwisz, czy szkoda ci paneli? A może chcesz spędzać ze mną więcej czasu? - Słowa te ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Chyba stracił za dużo krwi. - Cholera… - syknął i oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę. Shizuo podszedł do niego i chwycił za koszulkę unosząc do siebie.

\- Zaczynasz przeginać popaprańcu… Mam dość tych twoich romantycznych tekścików! Hej! Mówię do ciebie!

Izaya niestety już go nie słyszał bo stracił przytomność.

…

Gdy Izaya się obudził stwierdził, że najwyraźniej musi znajdować się w szpitalu.

Cholera jasna, pewnie został przyniesiony tutaj przez tego kretyna! Upokarzające - pomyślał. Ocenił szybko swój stan i gdy stwierdził, że ma na tyle sił żeby wstać, wyrwał sobie wenflon oraz inne rurki i ruszył do wyjścia. W międzyczasie dobiegł do niego doktor i zaczął wyzywać, ale nie zwrócił na niego szczególnej uwagi. Przy wyjściu zobaczył jednak swego wybawcę. Aż prychnął z niesmaku.

\- Ej… - odezwał się Shizuo.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi! – Odpowiedział mu rozgniewany i szturchnął go przy mijaniu. Nie zdążył jednak daleko odejść bo blondyn chwycił go za kaptur, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i wyniósł na zewnątrz.

\- Hej! Co ty…? - szarpał się na jego plecach Izaya. Było to zdecydowanie bardzo nienormalne. I nie w ich stylu.

\- Taxi! - Blondyn machnął na najbliższy żółty pojazd. Wpakował rannego na tylne siedzenie i sam usiadł z przodu.

\- Doszczętnie cię pogięło? Dokąd jedziemy? - oburzył się poszkodowany.

W samochodzie nie odzywali się do siebie. Dopiero gdy dojechali pod hotel i wsiedli do windy, Izaya kontynuował.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości i potrafię sobie sam poradzić! Szlachetny się znalazł!

\- Dla twojej świadomości to nie robię tego dla ciebie tylko dla SIEBIE. Miałbym prawdopodobnie problem jakbyś mi zszedł w salonie. Zwłaszcza, że osobą której nienawidzę najbardziej na świecie jesteś TY!

\- No to trzeba mi było pozwolić umrzeć na tej podłodze!

\- Nie jestem tobą. A jak masz potrzebę umierania to skocz sobie z budynku albo strzel sobie w łeb - Shizuo zakończył rozmowę i wszedł do środka.

Izaye strasznie rozdrażniła ta wymiana zdań. Wkurzyło go, że blondyn się wtrącił i że (można tak powiedzieć) uratował mu życie. Naprawdę żałował, że wrócił wtedy z tą raną do domu. Wolałby zdechnąć gdzieś na ulicy niż zostać ocalonym przez tego palanta! Z drugiej strony mógł też tak nie przesadzić i być bardziej ostrożnym.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że mam u ciebie teraz jakiś dług wdzięczności – rzucił głośno Izaya i położył się zmęczony na kanapę. Była druga w nocy. Zauważył, że ręka została dobrze opatrzona. Szybko zasnął w porównaniu do swojego współlokatora.  
  


...

Następnego dnia, Shizuo obudził siarczysty deszcz walący w szyby mieszkania. Pogoda zrobiła się okropna. Nie za bardzo miał ochotę na zwiedzanie czy chodzenie po plaży. Źle spał. Ubrał się w luźne ciuchy i poszedł do kuchni. Przechodząc przez salon zobaczył, że Izaya jeszcze drzemie na kanapie. Jego zabandażowana ręka wisiała w powietrzu, poza krawędzią łóżka. Wczoraj musiał przyznać, że nieźle go nastraszył. Nie wiedział czemu, ale gdy czarnowłosy stracił przytomność nawet się nie zastanawiał, czy jechać na pogotowie. Po prostu to zrobił. Nie liczyło się, że go nienawidził. Gdy wchodził do mieszkania i zobaczył podłogę we krwi, trochę go to zszokowało. Co Izaya robił, że go tak urządzili? W szpitalu lekarz powiedział, że mógł się wykrwawić. Teraz czuł się tylko głupio. Nie wiedział jaki powód podać Izayi by nie wyszło na to, że jest miękki. Z drugiej strony nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić… Po prostu taki nie jest.

Spojrzał na czarnowłosego. Kiedy spał, wydawał mu się taki… niewinny…?

\- O czym ja myślę… - Shizuo dwrócił się i zadzwonił, o dziwo naprawionym telefonem, po śniadanie. W tym czasie Izaya się obudził i szybko, zanim wrócił blondyn, poszedł do łazienki przebrać się w jakieś czyste ciuchy. Nie mógł odpoczywać, bo miał jeszcze parę rzeczy do załatwienia. Musiał teraz lepiej obmyślić strategię i nie dać się tak łatwo wykołować. Musiał trzymać się planu… Ręka pulsowała bólem i miał problem ze zginaniem palców. Kiedy wszedł do salonu, Shizuo siedział już na kanapie i oglądał telewizję zajadając się płatkami. Dziwnie się na niego patrzyło, kiedy siedział bez koszuli i kamizelki w samych dresach i kapciach.  
\- Są jeszcze płatki? - rozglądał się Izaya.  
\- Są.  
Też sobie nasypał i zalał mlekiem. Czemu byli dla siebie tacy mili? Przecież to nienormalne i obrzydliwe… Usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy i zaczął oglądać durnowaty program. Musiał jeść lewą ręką, bo prawa zdecydowanie mu dokuczała. Musiał też zmienić opatrunek, bo stary nadawał się już do wyrzucenia.

Siedzieli wyjątkowo niedaleko siebie i zaczęli czuć się dziwnie. Wcześniej nigdy nie pomyśleliby, że coś takiego w ogóle będzie dopuszczalne, że w ogóle taka sytuacja jest możliwa. Przestali nawet zwracać uwagę na to co leci w telewizji. Dziwne napięcie zaczęło im ciążyć. Izaya nie wytrzymał tego i wstał. Odłożył z hukiem miskę do zlewu, założył kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Shizuo nie wiedzieć czemu, ale na całe szczęście powstrzymał pytanie o to, dokąd się wybiera.

…

Dzień mijał dość wolno i nudno. W telewizji nic ciekawego nie leciało. Izaya nie wracał i nie wiedzieć czemu mu to przeszkadzało. Wychodząc ten padalec nawet nie zmienił opatrunku. I czemu do cholery w ogóle się tym przejmował?!

Musiał się ogarnąć. Deszcz przestał padać i zrobiło się szaro. Nie myśląc długo chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Większość sklepów była pozamykana, ludzi też nie było za wiele. Wiał zimny wiatr i morze było niespokojne. Shizuo włóczył się ulicami i nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić. Drażniło go to, że po głowie chodził mu ciągle ten kurdupel. Przeklęty Izaya. Dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił na to, by ktoś go zranił? Jemu nigdy nie pozwalał się choćby drasnąć. Był cwanym lisem i w Tokio prawdopodobnie najwyższą szychą z powodu posiadanych informacji na temat wszystkiego i wszystkich. Ciekawiło go to, kto mógł go przechytrzyć. I co jest w tym mieście takiego, co kazało mu na niej zostać pomimo, że musiał dzielić z nim pokój?

Na te pytania jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział i do następnego dnia nie widział też Izayi. Czarnowłosy nie wrócił na noc do domu i nie widział go również na ulicach. Nie wiedział czemu odczuwa z tego powodu niepokój. Odkrył też, że to miejsce ma jakąś nieprzyjemną aurę. Pomimo polepszenia pogody, nie czuł się lepiej i nie miał ochoty na nic szczególnego. Nawet był rozdrażniony. Zmęczony usiadł na ławce niedaleko portu. Odpalił papierosa i przyglądał się morzu. Nie mógł się zrelaksować. Mimo że okolice były przepiękne jakoś nie zachwycał się nimi tak, jak na początku. Nim się obejrzał spalił już całą paczkę fajek. Westchnął. Niebo zaczęło ciemnieć.

Gdy postanowił się zbierać, coś mu mignęło między dokami. Przyjrzał się uważniej. Dwóch dość pokaźnych mężczyzn niosło coś dużego, owiniętego w stare szmaty. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że ich ładunek się szarpał. Shizuo bez zastanowienia zerwał się z ławki i ruszył w ich stronę. Nawet się nie przejmował czy go zobaczą czy nie. Był pewien na sto procent, że w ich worku był ktoś lub coś żywego. W każdym razie było duże. Mężczyźni stanęli na końcu pomostu i dopiero wtedy zorientowali się , że ktoś za nimi podąża. Zdążyli zobaczyć jedynie wysoką postać, bo zaraz potem ogarnęła ich ciemność. Shizuo rąbnął ich pięściami w sam środek twarzy i powalił na ziemię. Zostawił ich nieprzytomnych i zaczął rozwiązywać szarpiący się worek.

Gdy rozplątał więzy nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze razy zdarzy mu się spotkać Izayę, ale miał nadzieję, że jest to ten ostatni. Czarnowłosy siedział przed nim związany, zakneblowany i najwyraźniej wściekły. Z łuku brwiowego ciekła mu krew. Rana na ręce się otworzyła i ubranie również miał nią przesiąknięte. Zaczął bełkotać coś agresywnie i się wiercić. Shizuo głośno westchnął.

\- Rozwiązać cię, czy nie mam się wtrącać?

Odpowiedziało mu groźne milczenie i wzrok pełen furii.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że panujesz nad sytuacją i mam sobie iść?

\- Myhymhymmm!!!- wywarczał czarnowłosy.

Shizuo wyrwał mu knebel z ust.

\- Tfu! Świetnie! Wiesz coś palancie narobił!? – Izaya postanowił sam rozplątać się z reszty węzłów, gdy tylko Shizuo poluźnił ucisk na nadgarstkach.

\- Nie mów mi, że wrzucenie ciebie w worku do wody było częścią twojego planu.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - Izaya wstał, otrzepał się i głośno odetchnął - Jeszcze raz wejdziesz mi w drogę bawiąc w bohatera, to przysięgam, przestanę być miły - wyszeptał poważnie i groźnie Izaya. – Na twoje szczęście dostałem to czego chciałem.

Shizuo zdenerwował się, że zamiast podziękowań otrzymał stertę wyrzutów.

\- Więc miałem patrzeć jak wrzucają jakiegoś człowieka do wody i się przyglądać jak się topi?! Uwierz mi, gdybym wiedział że to będziesz ty, to kupił bym sobie jeszcze popcorn!

\- Chodźmy stąd. Nie możemy tu zostać - Izaya zignorował jego słowa i ruszył szybkim krokiem, nerwowo rozglądająć się dookoła.

\- Świetnie! - Shizuo niewiele myśląc ruszył jego śladem. Tak w ciszy i w dziwnej zgodności dotarli do hotelu.  
  



	2. Rozdział 2

Przebrali się oboje w luźne ciuchy i każdy siedział w swoim pomieszczeniu. Sytuacja była naprawdę dziwna. Ciekawość jednak strasznie zabijała blondyna. Musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodziło. Wszedł do salonu i ruszył do tacki z jedzeniem. Izaya skończył właśnie wykonywać telefony i włączył telewizor. Wyglądał już znaczne lepiej niż wcześniej, zmienił opatrunek i opatrzył inne rany.

\- Co to byli za ludzie? - Zapytał Shizuo, popijając mleko.

\- Nie twój interes - Odpowiedział szorstko Izaya.

\- Jestem ciekawy, co było tak ważnego, że drugi raz dałeś się poharatać - niby od niechcenia dodał blondyn. Nie wiedział jak, ale zamierzał wydobyć te informacje choć by nie wiem jak długo miał próbować.

\- Spadaj.

Widział, że Izaya się zamyślił. Wzrok miał nieobecny. Zastanawiał się, co chciał osiągnąć przez te parę dni i czy mu się to udało czy nie. W każdym razie nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Zapatrzył się na niego trochę za długo. Pokręcił głową, żeby się otrząsnąć. Podszedł do niego, kucnął przed nim i spojrzał w oczy.

\- Powiesz mi czy nie? - Spytał spokojnie i wypił łyk mleka.

Izayę zbiło to z tropu całkowicie. Był zaskoczony postawą blondyna i nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna głupia odzywka. Poczuł potrzebę nawet się zwierzyć! Nim się spostrzegł, jego usta same się poruszyły.

\- Szukam ojca - I był chyba bardziej zaskoczony tym wyznaniem niż sam Shizuo.

Blondyn wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać ale nie tego. Myślał, że to jakiś ważny biznes czy informacje, ale to?! Dziwna była świadomość, że jest jeszcze jeden taki chodzący typ co Izaya. Czarnowłosy sam nie wiedział jak to przeszło mu przez usta ale właściwie… Czemu Shizuo tak to wszystko obchodziło? Coś się zmieniło. Dla Izayi była to ciekawa odmiana pragnął się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Zainteresowanie blondyna wręcz przyćmiło mu całą misje i miał ochotę skupić się tylko na tym. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Szkoda tylko, że nie miał teraz czasu nad tym pomyśleć!

\- Co to byli za ludzie? - zapytał Shizuo.

\- Ludzie mojego ojca - postanowił jednak na tyle ile to będzie możliwe przeciągnąc blondyna jak najbliżej siebie. To dawało mu nowe możliwości.

\- Czyli… twój ojciec próbował cię zabić? - Shizuo trochę zbiło to z tropu.

\- Tak samo jak ja przyjechałem tu zabić jego - Powiedział Izaya spokojnie, z uśmiechem na ustach na ustach przyglądając się reakcji kucającego przed nim mężczyzny.

Po plecach Shizuo przeszedł dreszcz. Nienawidził tego demonicznego błysku w oku. Działał na niego jak płachta na byka. Zastanawiał się czy ten człowiek ma w ogóle jakieś uczucia. Izaya wstał i podszedł do okna. O czymś myślał.

\- Dlaczego chcesz go zabić? - Blondyn zapatrzył się na bladą skórę chłopaka.

\- Krzyżuje mi wiele planów i zaczął mnie irytować.

\- A.

Po chwili milczenia, zaczął pytać dalej. Co ciekawe Izayi wcale to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Co teraz zrobisz?

\- Pójdę po niego.

\- Wiesz gdzie go znaleść?

\- Tak, w starych magazynach przy porcie. Wiem to od gości których sprałeś na kwaśne jabłko. Przez ciebie teraz nie jestem martwy, więc jutro na pewno będzie mieć zdwojoną ochronę.

\- Więc mimo wszystko zamierzasz iść? - Shizuo postanowił nie komentować tego, jak na niego, wyjątkowo idiotycznego planu.

Izaya zamyślił się. Mapę magazynów już miał. Gdzie znajdował się jego ojciec - wiedział. Musiał tylko dostać się do środka. Postanowił wykonać telefon. Był trochę rozdrażniony, ponieważ ktoś po drugiej stronie słuchawki od wczoraj praktycznie nie odbierał. Dzisiaj sytuacja znowu się powtórzyła. Będzie miał chyba z kimś do pogadania…

\- Masz jakiś plan, czy po prostu sobie tam wejdziesz? - zapytał Shizuo, z niewielkim trudem radząc sobie z agresją, która zwykle wybuchała przy Izayi jak iskra przy benzynie. Czy to magia wyspy łagodziła ich konflikt?

\- A co? - Uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy widząc jego zmieszanie – Nie mów mi, że się o mnie martwisz?

Blondyn dopiero teraz się zorientował, że rzeczywiście jest aż nadto zainteresowany. Odwrócił się szybko by ukryć rumieniec. Co się z nim działo?

\- Z nudów. Dzisiaj był nudny dzień - odparł wymijająco i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

Do wieczora się do siebie nie odzywali. Słyszał jedynie, że Izaya ciągle wykonuje gdzieś telefony i z kimś rozmawia przyciszonym, ale ostrym tonem.

Dziwił się samemu sobie, że w ogóle go to interesuje. Nie powinien zawracać sobie tym głowy, a jednak nurtowało go to, co robi ten padalec. Tej nocy mało spał. Raz nawet upewnił się czy Izaya dalej leży na kanapie.

\- Cholera, popadam w jakiś obłęd… - roztarł sobie czoło i skronie po czym wrócił do siebie.

... 

Gdy słońce wstawało Izaya zbierał się do wyjścia. 

\- Musisz się cieszyć Shizusiu, może mnie już nigdy nie zobaczysz.

Shizuo siedział w fotelu i udawał że czyta gazetę, paląc papierosa.

\- Ale równie dobrze możesz się rozczarować, bo bardzo pragnę nie dać ci tej satysfakcji – Mówił Izaya ubierając buty – Nie dasz mi całusa na pożegnanie?

\- Spierdalaj - Żyłka na czole blondyna niebezpiecznie nabrzmiała.

Izaya wyszedł. Shizuo siedział dalej na kanapie. Nie był to jego biznes. Nic to go nie obchodzi. Nie pójdzie za nim! Nie zbłaźni się! Po co właściwie miałby się za nim wlec? Co takiego się stało, że nagle zaczął się o niego martwić? Przecież to śmieszne!

Odpalił papierosa i zamyślił się. Był człowiekiem impulsywnym, dlatego ciężko mu było wytrzymać w postanowieniu zostania w mieszkaniu. Nie wiedział czy bardziej nienawidzi Izayi czy samego siebie za swoje zachowanie. Ale ostatnie wydarzenia… Kiedy ten gnojek stracił przytomność i gdy uwolnił go z worka przy nabrzeżu… Może było w tym coś intrygującego? Może po prostu lubił te szaleńcze gonitwy i adrenalinę. Może potrzebowali tego nawzajem. Coś musiało w tym być, bo inaczej nie myślałby w ten sposób. Wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Może przecież tylko pójść popatrzeć co się będzie działo, nie musi się ujawniać. Będzie tylko patrzył.

I wyleciał piorunem na zewnątrz.

Nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie iść, ale Izaya wspomniał coś o magazynach przy porcie. Po drodze nigdzie nie widział, by czarnowłosy się gdzieś kręcił. Gdy doszedł do starych budynków zauważył, że w okolicy chodzi dużo uzbrojonych typów. Przemykając pomiędzy wielkimi kolumnami towaru dostał się do środka. Nie słyszał niczego niepokojącego, co zwiastowałoby odkrycie intruzów więc trochę się uspokoił. Czuł, że musi znaleźć padalca.

Przemykał pomiędzy wielkimi ładunkami i strażnikami. Nagle zza zaułku mignęła mu czarna kurtka. Już tak często wpadał na Izayę, że nawet go to nie zdziwiło. Czarnowłosy poruszał się bezszelestnie wślizgując się między wąskie przejścia. Naprawdę Shizuo zaczynał podejrzewać, że ich spotkania wcale nie są przypadkowe. Zaraz zrobi mu się niedobrze…

I o dziwo, akurat w tym momencie, gdy Izaya wyskoczył zza zakrętu i biegł w stronę Shizuo, blondyn widział z drugiego końca alejki, że strażnicy zaraz skręcą w te same przejście. Nie myśląc długo wybiegł naprzeciw Izayi, który o mało się nie przewrócił i nie krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Shizuo chwycił go za ubranie i wepchnął w ciemny kąt, z którego czarnowłosy przed chwilą wyskoczył. Przyparł go do ściany i zakrył mu usta ręką.

Serce Izayi podskoczyło do gardła i krew zaszumiała w głowie. Byli tak blisko siebie, że czuł blond włosy na policzku i ich zapach. Ręka Shizuo przytrzymywała jego dłoń. Chciał się wyrwać ale był za słaby, w porównaniu do siły oporu. Blondyn patrzył jak wartownicy z bronią przechodzą korytarzem i jakimś cudem nie spojrzeli w ciemny zaułek. Izaya był tak oszołomiony, że w akcie samoobrony zatopił zęby na dłoni która zakrywała mu usta. Wyższy od niego mężczyzna odskoczył od niego na tyle ile mógł ale za sobą miał ścianę.

\- Co ty robisz…?! – warknął szeptem Shizuo, rozmasowując dłoń.

\- Czy ciebie pogięło do reszty?! Co ty tu robisz?! – syknął cicho Izaya i próbował opanować dziwne drżenie rąk i oddech.

\- Prawie wleciałeś na tych kolesi z bronią!

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa! Wynoś się stąd!

\- Padło ci na mózg? Pchasz się im w łapy! Co jest z tobą?

\- Przestań za mną łazić jak jakiś zakochany!

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a się chyba zrzygam…

Nie kontynuowali wymiany zdań, ponieważ usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki i rozmowę. Szybko się ogarniając myśleli co robić dalej. Wybiec stąd nie mogli… pod ładunkiem przejść też nie… Cicho zostać w tym samym miejscu… Drugi fart był mało prawdopodobny…

Shizuo pokazał palcem na górę i uformował z rąk schodek, by Izaya mógł się odbić. Pomysł był dobry, więc czarnowłosy ze zdegustowanym spojrzeniem odbił się i wylądował cicho na wielkiej drewnianej skrzyni. Blondyn skorzystał z długości swoich kończyn i również wlazł na górę. Łatwiej było by się tak poruszać, ale byli teraz całkowicie odsłonięci.

\- Wiesz dokąd iść?

\- Tak- Izaya szybko wyjął małą mapę portu z zaznaczonymi przejściami. Pokazał mu na niej drogę i wejście do podziemnego korytarza z którego mieli wyjść niedaleko swojego celu. Wskazał ręką odpowiedni kierunek.

\- Jak cię złapią, to nie będę ci dupy ratował, ostrzegam. I nie opóźniaj mnie - posłał mu groźne spojrzenie i zaczął skradać się we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku, delikatnie przeskakując z ładunku na ładunek.

Shizuo podążył za nim rozglądając się na boki. Miał trochę problem, ponieważ był znacznie wyższy i cięższy niż Izaya, dlatego szło mu to mozolniej. Nie myślał jednak, żeby się wycofać. Z drugiej strony też lubił takie akcje, no i coś nie pozwalało mu wrócić. Nie mógł się jednak nad tym zastanawiać, bo musiał trzymać równowagę.

Po chwili dogonił czarnowłosego obserwującego dwóch typów, którzy rozsiedli się ze śniadaniem akurat obok kraty prowadzącej na niższy poziom. Faceci nie spieszyli się z jedzeniem, a oni nie mogli w nieskończoność siedzieć na tych pudłach. Gdy Shizuo stwierdził, że prócz ich czwórki nikt nie kręci się w pobliżu zeskoczył cicho, zaszedł ich od tyłu i obił ich głowy o siebie. Padli na ziemie nieprzytomni. Schował ich za zakrętem.

Izaya doskoczył do niego i nagrodził go niemymi brawami.

\- Może jednak się przydasz - Otworzył kratę - Widzę, że są mniej więcej naszych wzrostów. Rozbieraj ich szybko. Przydadzą nam się ciuchy.

Gdy już zeszli na dół do przejścia założyli zdobyte koszule oraz spodnie i ruszyli przed siebie.

\- Dokąd teraz? - Zapytał Shizuo nie do końca odnajdując się w sytuacji.

\- W tę stronę - Wskazał Izaya. Ruszyli bardzo słabo oświetlonym korytarzem.

\- Zdwoili obronę specjalnie dla ciebie?

\- Nie tylko. Mają… zebranie.

\- Nie mogłeś wybrać spokojniejszego terminu? 

\- Tutaj- Izaya wskazał kratę nad nimi - Jak tu wyjdziemy, będziemy niedaleko pomieszczeń, gdzie mój ojciec powinien się znajdować.

Już chciał wychodzić, gdy Shizuo przytrzymał go za ramię.

\- Czemu to robisz? Naprawdę… to jest konieczne? - zapytał.

Izaya przyjrzał mu się uważnie (choć w tym półmroku było to trudne). Czemu Shizuo nagle odwalał takie rzeczy? Dlaczego byli tu razem, do cholery? Akurat teraz gdy totalnie wytrącało go to z równowagi!

\- Skup się, bo teraz nie będzie już tak łatwo - po szybkim rozejrzeniu wyskoczył na korytarz - Idziesz czy nie? Droga wolna - warknął Izaya dziwnie rozdrażniony.

Shizuo otrząsnął się, trochę zdziwiony swoim poprzednim pytaniem i ruszył w ślad za czarnowłosym. Szli przed siebie, nie odzywając się. Nagle zza zakrętu wyszło trzech facetów z bronią. Nie zwolnili jednak kroku. Jakby na niemą zgodę maszerowali dalej prosto i niewzruszenie. Gdy byli coraz bliżej, nieznajomi spojrzeli na nich i pozdrowili gestem dłoni.

\- Siema - odpowiedział Izaya i bez problemów, choć z sercem w gardle niespiesznie ich minęli. Gdy wrogowie zniknęli za rogiem, czarnowłosy zaczął się dusić ze śmiechu.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz, pajacu? - zapytał również miło zaskoczony Shizuo.

\- Nie uważasz że to było zabawne? Ludzie są tacy prości…

\- Równie dobrze mogli nas zastrzelić, dalej cię to bawi? Czy ty na pewno działasz według jakiegoś planu?

Izaya dalej cicho chichotał, ale powoli się opanował. Jeszcze chwila i wreszcie z tym skończy.

Nagle Izaya przystanął. Miał pewne obawy. Shizuo nie był wliczany w akcję. Do tego te telefony których ktoś od niego nie odbierał. Miał złe przeczucia, ale nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

\- Za tym zakrętem - czarnowłosy oparł się o ścianę i wychylając się, delikatnie badał sytuacje. Był spięty.

\- Ilu? - Blondyn nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dotrą do celu.

\- Pięciu - odparł i włożył sobie swój sprężynowy nóż w rękaw - Spróbujemy najpierw po dobroci, a jak nie, to się dzielimy.

\- Że niby kto bierze trzech? – Zapytał Shizuo domyślając się odpowiedzi.

\- Zgadnij - odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem Izaya i wyszedł zza zakrętu. Blondyn godząc się z przydzieloną funkcją, szybko do niego dołączył. Piątka strażników od razu zwróciła na nich uwagę. Z daleka lustrowali ich od góry do dołu.

\- Hej! Czego tu szukacie? - Zapytał jeden z nich.

\- Musimy pomówić z szefem - odparł spokojnie Izaya, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Nie uprzedził nas, że będzie miał gości.

\- Jesteśmy niezapowiedziani - odparł blondyn. Byli coraz bliżej.

\- Identyfikatory!- Rzucił ostro jeden ze strażników i wyciągnął broń, celując w przybyłych.

\- Z tym będzie problem - Powiedział Izaya i w mgnieniu oka wytrącił mu pistolet z ręki. Reszta już nie czekała na dalsze dowody. Wszyscy rzucili się w wir walki. Shizuo powalił od razu dwóch na ziemię szybkim mocnym ruchem. Trzeci tym bardziej nie sprawiał kłopotu i wylądował na ścianie. Cała piątka była tak zaskoczona, że nie zdążyli odpowiednio szybko zareagować. Izaya po rozbrojeniu pierwszego przeciwnika i skręceniu mu nadgarstka, szybko zajął się następnym, raniąc go w ramię nożem i ogłuszając. W mgnieniu oka ochroniarze leżeli na ziemi.

\- Żałośni byli - powiedział zadowolony Izaya i triumfalnie pchnął drzwi prowadzące do pokoju swojego ojca. Shizuo też wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia.

Za biurkiem, opierając się wygodnie na fotelu, siedział szczupły mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Był prawie kropla w kroplę kopią Izayi, tylko starszą. Gdy weszli, nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Czytał w zamyśleniu jakieś dokumenty. Gospodarz nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego czy zaniepokojonego ich obecnością.

\- Gratulacje, w końcu do mnie dotarłeś – Powiedział mężczyzna, dalej na nich nie patrząc. Głos miał bardzo podobny do syna tylko bardziej szorstki.

Czarnowłosy szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przyłożył mu nóż do gardła.  
Shizuo stał z boku i się przyglądał. Nerwowo obserwował całą sytuacje. Miał wielką ochotę się wtrącić. Miał ochotę, żeby to się tak nie skończyło, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji. Pierwszy raz obserwował tego padalca w akcji i dziwnie próbował go zrozumieć.

\- I co? Zabijesz mnie teraz? – Rzekł dalej spokojnie mężczyzna.

Izaya się tylko uśmiechnął. Jego ojciec kontynuował wypowiedź podnosząc wzrok na syna.

\- Pewnie chcesz zapytać dlaczego zabiłem i pokroiłem twoją matkę? Po to tu przyszedłeś?

Shizuo wzdrygnął się na te słowa z obrzydzenia. Z ust Izayi zniknął uśmieszak a zastąpił go lodowaty grymas. Z całej siły uderzył mężczyznę zaciśniętą pięścią w twarz. Obity runął z łoskotem na ziemię i cicho chichotał. Spojrzał w końcu na syna, który dalej miał przed sobą wyciągnięty nóż.

\- Jesteś naiwny Izaya…

Nagle sytuacja zmieniła się o 180 stopni. Shizuo zaskoczony stwierdził, że do jego skroni przystawiany jest pistolet, a czarnowłosy ląduje nagle na podłodze przewrócony przez ojca i przygwożdżony do ziemi.

Trzech ludzi wyłoniło się z cieni pokoju i mierzyło do nich z lśniących broni.

\- Takie żałosne metody… A ty na wszystko poszedłeś tak łatwo. Wystarczyło wysłać ci tylko zdjęcie zmaltretowanych zwłok mamusi.

Ochroniarz stojący najbliżej przejął Izayę, uderzył go w głowę drugą częścią karabinu i sprowadził do pozycji klęczącej.

Izaya szarpnął się gniewnie. Krew płynęła mu po twarzy i z rany na czole. Ojciec stanął przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jesteś jednak słaby. Do tego taki wrażliwy… Tak trudno było wywabić cię z Tokio, ale poza jego granicami jesteś nikim. Bez swoich ludzi, bez informacji! Zabrałeś ze sobą jedynie tego dryblasa wyglądającego jak kelner? Żałosne. Szedłeś dokładnie taką trasą jaką zaplanowałem. Ha! I wszystko tylko z powodu jej zdjęcia! Ta szmata zasługiwała na taką śmierć. Wiesz gdzie się teraz znajduje? Śpi z rybkami! - śmiał się sam ze swojego żartu - Przykro mi bardzo, ale nigdy jej nie pomścisz - uśmiechał się demonicznie i walnął syna w twarz. Izaya splunął krwią na posadzkę.

Shizuo był zszokowany informacjami jakie usłyszał. Kto by pomyślał, że ten gnojek ma taka makabryczną przeszłość. Zastanawiał się, jak z wybrnąć z sytuacji. Oceniał przeciwników i próbował wymyślić jakikolwiek plan. Utrudniała mu to zimna lufa pistoletu przy skroni.

\- Tak długo musiałem cię wywabiać z kryjówki! Wszystko skomplikowaliście! Ty i twoja durna matka, która musiała cię ukryć i mi przepadłeś. Ale na szczęście jestem sprytniejszy - Chwycił Izayę za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie - Teraz nie zostanie ani po tobie, ani po twoim przyjacielu żaden ślad. Skończycie jak ta szmata - Spojrzał w kierunku jednego z ochroniarzy – Wykończ najpierw wysokiego - Rozkazał.

Shizuo patrzył jak druga lufa karabinu zostaje skierowana na jego twarz. Dziwne, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł strachu, tak jakby tylko przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji. Nawet życie nie przemknęło mu przed oczami. Nie czuł potrzeby ucieczki, protestu, czy negocjacji… Tak jakby był to tyko film…

\- Patrz jak jego mózg rozmazuje się na ścianie - trzymając Izayę za włosy, skierował jego twarz na blondyna. Shizuo zdziwiło, że zobaczył w jego oczach strach. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś to ujrzy. Przestraszonego padalca. Naprawdę niesamowity widok. Jeszcze chwila i zacząłby się śmiać.

Spust został naciśnięty i kula wystrzeliła. Nie dosięgła jednak Shizuo. Pocisk, który miał zrobić wielką dziurę w jego głowie jakimś cudem znalazł się w ramieniu _ojca roku_ , który leżał na podłodze i ściskał ręką ranę.

\- AAA!!! Co to ma znaczyć?!? - Wrzasnął postrzelony.

Reszta broni w pokoju również zwróciła się w jego stronę. Izaya powoli wstał i otrzepał się. Do pokoju weszła piękna, długowłosa i wysoka kobieta w towarzystwie jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn uzbrojonych po zęby. Jej proste kasztanowe włosy opadały na okazały dekolt, a szczupłe ciało poruszało się ponętnie w skąpej sukience. Jej niebieskie zimne oczy wwiercały się w ojca Izayi.

\- Witaj sukinsynu - syknęła gniewnie.

\- Adele… - Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby ranny mężczyzna.

\- Kopę lat nieprawdaż? - Odezwał się w końcu Izaya siadając na rąbku biurka ojca - Cóż… na czym to wcześniej stanęło…? Coś o rybkach…? - Wycedził słodko.

Shizuo w końcu zobaczył starego znajomego z Tokio. Tego samego, który doprowadzał go do szału za każdym razem gdy na niego spojrzał. To spojrzenie, ta postawa… Już myślał że to koniec, a tu takie rzeczy…

\- Jak widzisz, chyba ktoś inny pociągał tu za sznurki. Nie ja sam, przyznaję, ale na szczęście jest wiele ludzi, którym zalazłeś za skórę, ojcze – Spojrzał znacząco na Adele, która wykrzywiła usta w niesmaku i obrzydzeniu - Tak jak jej obiecałem, oddaję cię w jej piękne ręce. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco w jej kierunku. Kobieta nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Wwiercała spojrzenie w człowieka którego najwyraźniej nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie.

Shizuo powoli się uspokajał i z podziwem obserwował całą sytuację. To znaczyło, że Izaya od samego przyjazdu tutaj i może o wiele wcześniej obmyślił cały ten plan. Od samego początku miał wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Jak to…? Jak ty…? - warczał przez zęby ojciec Izayi.

\- Wystarczyło jedynie pokazywać tobie jaki to jestem nieporadny. Och, taka ze mnie ciamajda… - Wyszeptał mu w twarz - Stałeś się naprawdę uciążliwy przez ten cały czas. Tak bardzo chciałeś mnie dostać w swoje ręce, że sam wielu rzeczy nie zauważyłeś. Byłem już tym zmęczony. Pozwoliłbym ci dalej bawić się w grubą rybkę w tym twoim stawiku, ale że tak powiem, pokusiłeś się na duże morze… Cóż… Rekiny nie lubią jak się je drażni… - Zacmokał z dezaprobatą - Dobrze wiesz, że Tokio jest moje - kontynuował, obchodząc lekkim krokiem pokój dookoła – To był duży błąd.

\- Ale jak?! - rzęził z furii postrzelony.

\- Adele ma duże znajomości w tych okolicach i łatwo jej ludzie zastąpili twoich w ostatnich kilku miesiącach na różnych ważnych stanowiskach. – Wskazał panów z bronią. -Tak jak jej obiecałem, przejmie wszystkie twoje tereny i wpływy. Chyba czeka cię też nieprzyjemne sam na sam, bo z tego co wiem, chyba spaliłeś jej córkę, nieprawdaż…?

\- Izaya, dobrze się robi z tobą interesy ale wynoś się już stąd! - powiedziała groźnie Adele nie patrząc na niego. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Shizuo poznał się na jego nieprzyjemnej osobowości.

\- Cóż, więc skoro nie mamy nic więcej sobie do powiedzenia, to każdy uda się w swoją stronę, prawda? - Izaya spojrzał na wszystkich w pokoju i po raz ostatni na zakrwawione na podłodze indywiduum z pogardą. – Żegnaj – ruszył do wyjścia nie oglądając się już za siebie - A z tobą jeszcze sobie porozmawiam ślicznotko - Na co Adele cała się spięła.

Shizuo podążył za nim. Z pokoju słychać było ostatni krzyk gniewu. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po ciele. Wyjście z magazynu było już dziecinnie proste, bo podczas ich pobytu w gabinecie, ludzie Adele przejęli kontrole na całym obszarze. Wieczór był pogodny i spokojny. Turyści, którzy przyjechali odpocząć, zabawiali się w barach i na dyskotekach. Panował wesoły gwar. Izaya i Shizuo szli koło siebie zmierzając do hotelu. Przechodnie rzucali im ukradkowe spojrzenia. Izaya nie wyglądał zbyt normalnie, cały umazany we krwii.

\- Od samego początku miałeś wszystko zaplanowane? Cały przyjazd tutaj? – Zapytał blondyn by przerwać ciszę.

\- Tak, prócz pewnej niesubordynacji za którą ktoś jeszcze zapłaci… Ty nie byłeś w tym planie mogę ci przysiąc.- Uśmiechnął się.- Na konkurs natknąłem się przypadkowo a wygrać wycieczkę to już nie był problem.- Powiedział z zadowoleniem Izaya.- Nie sądziłem, że ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi akurat ty zgarniesz drugi bilet. Jak na złość zawsze musisz robić rzeczy, których nie mogę przewidzieć, wiesz jakie to jest irytujące? - Udawał, że się gniewa, ale radość dzisiejszej wygranej nie pozwalała mu wywołać u siebie negatywnych emocji.

Shizuo cieszył się, że wszystko dzisiaj tak się skończyło. Nienawidził Izayi ale to co dzisiaj usłyszał o jego matce nie było zbyt przyjemne. Choć po czarnowłosym nie było nic widać to nie wierzył, że tak po prostu to po nim spłynęło. Był w stanie spojrzeć na niego ciut łaskawiej w swojej ocenie. Gdyby on znalazł się w tej sytuacji prawdopodobnie... zabiłby tego człowieka. A Izaya tego nie zrobił. Może po części, ale nie bezpośrednio. W całym swoim życiu nie podejrzewał, że znajdzie się osoba, która będzie gorszym człowiekiem od niego.

\- Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś? Przecież miałeś okazję. – Zapytał Shizuo z ciekawości.

\- Hmm… nie chciałem sobie brudzić rąk. Adele była za to bardzo chętna. – Izaya maszerował optymistycznie.

\- To co powiedział o twojej matce… To prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Nie ruszyło cię to?

\- Nie znałem jej, on też nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Wychowałem się sam. Dla mnie są oni tylko kolejnymi ludźmi, którzy są ciekawi albo nie. Nie mam zwyczaju przejmować się rzeczami, które są nieistotne.- Powiedział spokojnie.

Shizuo, aż się wzdrygnął. To co usłyszał było dla niego przerażające. Ten koleś naprawdę mógł być pozbawiony uczuć. Gdyby teraz nie przypominał swojego ojca, to nawet by mu współczuł…

\- Dość tego, czas się zabawić! Chodźmy do jakiegoś pubu! - Krzyknął Izaya.

\- Stuknij się, wiesz jak wyglądasz? Cały łeb i koszulę masz we krwi.

\- Czemu musisz od razu psuć zabawę…- jęknął czarnowłosy.

\- Idziemy do hotelu się ogarnąć i zrobić coś z twoją głową.

\- Co to, Shizuś naprawdę się o mnie martwi? Jakie to słodkie… A może chce zostać ze mną sam na sam…?

\- IZAYA! - Pierwszy raz od przyjazdu na wyspę poczuł przypływ energii i wyrwał najbliższy znak ograniczenia prędkości - Jeszcze raz…

\- Ooo… teraz Shizuś się gniewa? - Ledwo uskoczył przed lecącym w jego stronie pręcie.

\- Chodź tu!

\- Nie masz współczucia dla rannego? - Mimo swojego stanu, całkiem dobrze robił uniki.

Shizuo dzisiaj jednak nie miał humoru na kolejną walkę. Rzucił znak na ziemię, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął odchodzić w stronę hotelu.

\- Hej już masz dosyć? - Izaya podążał za nim prze chwilę w podskokach, teraz mogąc całkowicie oddać się swojemu eksperymentowi. Był cholernie zaintrygowany zachowaniem swojego największego wroga.

\- Daj mi spokój.

\- Jak chcesz, ja idę się jeszcze zabawić! - krzyknął za nim i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszył w kierunku najbliższego otwartego baru.

Shizuo spojrzał za nim, ale tym razem chciał zostać sam.

  
… 

Shizuo spał dość krótko, bo wrócił o piątej, a o dziesiątej był już na nogach i zajadał śniadanie. Wypił mleko i włączył telewizor. Usłyszał, że w łazience leci woda. Kurdupel musiał brać prysznic, pomyślał. Wczorajszy dzień wydawał się taki nierealny. Ten cały wyjazd był komiczny. Właściwie już prawie nastawał koniec, ponieważ następnego dnia mieli powrotny samolot o 8 rano. Miał wypocząć, a tu proszę. Same ekscesy.

Izaya wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku na biodrach. Krople wody ściekały mu z włosów na tors i podłogę. Gdy Shizuo go zobaczył, zachłysnął się mlekiem i zaczął kaszleć. Czarnowłosy czuł się bardzo swobodnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach i nie rejestrował z jego strony żadnego zagrożenia. Bez skrupułów wziął talerz i zaczął sobie nakładać przysmaki z przyniesionych, jak co rano, półmisków z jedzeniem. O której do cholery przychodzili ci ludzie, że nigdy nie widział jak wnoszą te tace?

Izaya kątem oka widział, że blondyn go obserwuje. Shizuo siedział w samych dresach bez koszulki. Musiał przyznać, że był nieźle był umięśniony. W końcu jakoś musiał podnosić te automaty do kawy i wyrywać znaki drogowe.

Wpatrywali się w siebie aż nazbyt intensywnie.

\- Nie mów mi że wypiłeś całe mleko! – jęknął Izaya przeglądając wnętrze lodówki.

\- Tak, bo co? – Warknął Shizuo i wstał.

\- Zawsze musisz mnie wkurwiać…? - zapytał słodko Izaya.

\- I kto to mówi… - odpowiedział z przekąsem. Podszedł też do stołu z jedzeniem.

Czarnowłosy usiadł obok, w rożnej części blatu, i podparł rękami.

– Co by tu robić przez resztę dnia… Shizuś… może się gdzieś wybierzemy tylko we dwoje? - Zapytał szyderczo. Blondyn natarł na niego.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie! - Wycedził, patrząc mu w oczy. Odległość między nimi była nieznośnie mała.

Izaya nie wiedział czemu, ale podobała mu się taka prowokacja. Miał ochotę sypać samymi takimi uwagami. Relacje między nimi coraz bardziej go interesowały. Ostatnie wydarzenia strasznie go nakręciły. Nigdy nie mógł w żaden sposób wpłynąć na blondyna, a teraz coś się zmieniło. Nigdy nie miał nad nim żadnej władzy i nie mógł nim manipulować. Każde próby kończyły się wojną na ulicy. Co się stanie jeśli dzisiaj zagra inaczej…?

\- Nie złość się słodziaku… - Zbliżył swoją twarz do jego tak, że dzieliły ich centymetry. Czekał na reakcje w pełnym napięcia podnieceniu. Mogło zdarzyć się wszystko. Drapieżny uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust, gdy wyczuł konsternacje Shizuo. Sytuacja była nadzwyczaj intymna. Żaden z nich się nie wycofywał. Blondyn jednak się zawahał i coraz ciężej mu było podtrzymać spojrzenie. 

Shizuo zaczęło się robić gorąco i jeszcze chwila, a oblałby się rumieńcem! Sytuacja była tym bardziej dziwna, bo jeden miał na sobie tylko ręcznik, a drugi tylko spodnie.

Blondyn nie wytrzymał i spokojnie, choć z łopoczącym sercem, łapiąc po drodze koszulkę, skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Dziś postanowił długo być poza domem.

Izaya jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany. Wyszczerzył zęby w demonicznym uśmiechu.

Do wieczora blondyn robił wszystko, byle tylko nie wrócić do hotelu. Takiego ruchu to się po tym padalcu nie spodziewał! Przeklęty Izaya! Przecież go nienawidził! Całym sobą! Ale znów wrócił myślami do tej chwili. Nie! Krzyczał sam na siebie. To co wtedy pomyślał… Te wspomnienie… Zrobiło mu się od razu gorąco. Myślał że zaraz oszaleje! Co w ogóle ta sytuacja miała znaczyć…? Musiał się ogarnąć.

Zabawił w kilku pubach. Cieszył się, że jednak nie wziął żadnego alkoholu. Było późno. Większość miejsc już była zamknięta i wszystko co mógł zrobić, to zrobił. Zmęczenie też dawało o sobie znać. O tej porze Izaya powinien już spać albo przynajmniej nie zawracać mu głowy. Wrócił wolnym krokiem i wszedł do mieszkania z priorytetowym postanowieniem udania się do sypialni. Co do czarnowłosego się mylił, ponieważ siedział on rozwalony na kanapie z miską popcornu i oglądał jakiś teleturniej. Udał że nie zauważył jego obecności. Shizuo udał się do łazienki, umył, przebrał w luźne ciuchy i podążył do łóżka. Niestety w drodze poczuł potworne burczenie w brzuchu. W ogóle nie pomyślał dzisiaj o jedzeniu! Nic nie jadł od wczorajszego wieczora. Poczekałby, aż ten karaluch się położy, ale kto wie ile będzie jeszcze oglądać telewizje? Po za tym, dlaczego ma go unikać? Że też akurat półmisek musiał znajdować się w salonie! 

Gdy Przechodził obok kanapy, poczuł wzrok Izayi na sobie. Czemu czuł się z tym niezręcznie!? To było irytujące. Musiał jak najszybciej udać się do sypialni. Gdy nakładał sobie na talerz jedzenie, usłyszał jak czarnowłosy się śmieje. Ciemny kąt blatu przypominał o poranku.

Shizuo z talerzem ruszył z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Ludzie są tacy durni, nie uważasz? - Powiedział Izaya i zagryzł to zaraz popcornem.

Blondyn zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Spójrz, taki beznadziejny program, a oni dają sobą tak manipulować. Jak marionetki w jakimś przedstawieniu.

\- Taka jest telewizja - odparł beznamiętnie.

\- No właśnie! A tyle osób się tam pcha i się tym zachwyca! Tacy durni i naiwni, wystawiają się na pośmiewisko. Pieniądze żądzą tym światem.- Śmiał się dalej Izaya. – Chodź, popatrz! No siadaj!- Oklepał miejsce obok siebie.

Shizuo nie wiedział, czy przyjąć propozycję czy nie. Z wahaniem przysiadł na poręczy drugiego końca kanapy i zaczął oglądać, zjadając swoje danie. Śmiech Izayi od czasu do czasu niósł się po pomieszczeniu. Shizuo starał się na niego nie patrzeć ale momentami się zapominał. Przyciągały go jego ciemne włosy w nieładzie, jego szyja, jego dłonie… Nie mógł przestać łapać się na tych rzeczach. Dlaczego to było coraz trudniejsze? Dlaczego było mu coraz bardziej gorąco? Od temperatury w pokoju? Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że są tak blisko siebie, ba! Nie mógł się zebrać żeby odejść! Odstawił z łoskotem talerz na stół.

\- Wyłącz to, nie zasnę jak będziesz się tak wydzierał - Wstał i chciał sięgnąć po pilota. Czarnowłosy go uprzedził i zrobił to szybciej, ukrywając go za plecami.

\- A, a, a, ja się za to świetnie bawię. Jeśli chcesz pilota, to musisz mi go zabrać.- Droczył się Izaya.

Shizuo nie miał ochoty się wygłupiać i chciał jak najszybciej to zakończyć. Przysunął się do czarnowłosego i sięgnął ręką za jego plecy. Zanim pomyślał nad tym, co robi i chciał z tego jakoś wyplątać przeszkodził mu sam Izaya, który chwycił go za koszulkę przy szyi i nie pozwolił cofnąć.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś Shizuś…? – zapytał szeptem.

Shizuo coś popchnęło do przodu i zanim zorientował się co robi, chwycił Izayę za szyję i złączył ich wargi.

Pocałunek był mocny i spontaniczny. Choć z początku jednostronny, po chwili został namiętnie oddany. Obojga ta chwila tak podnieciła, że zapomnieli o wszystkim. Przysunęli się do siebie bliżej i całowali szybko, zachłannie. Języki tańczyły w ich ustach, a męskość każdego z nich ostro dała o sobie znać pod materiałem dresów. Oboje kompletnie poddali się chwili. Nawet przez moment nie zastanowili się nad tym, co robią. Ich dłonie powędrowały pod koszulki. Shizuo niedługo potem zdjął z Izayi górę ubrania i sam zrobił to samo, jak najkrócej przerywając pocałunek. Czarnowłosy sięgnął nagle do jego paska u spodni, gdy nagle…

Dyń don!

Na ten dźwięk zaprzestali pieszczot i spojrzeli na siebie oniemiali. Przez tą chwilę dotarło do nich co wyprawiają i odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Izaya przewrócił przez to stolik i popcorn rozsypał się na dywanie. Jak najszybciej czmychnął do łazienki. Shizuo siedział jeszcze chwilę w bezruchu, lecz bardzo drażnił go dzwonek do drzwi. Mechanicznie z ogłupieniem, poczłapał się do wejścia i otworzył gościowi. Okazało się, że przywieźli pizzę którą zamówił karaluch. Niewiele mówiąc odebrał ją od miłego pana i zamknął drzwi, nie czekając, czy tamten ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia czy nie. Stał tak dobre pół godziny w bezruchu. Nie spojrzawszy nawet na jedzenie, powoli uświadomił sobie wszystko. Przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją, rzucił opakowanie na ziemię, otworzył drzwi i w trybie natychmiastowym opuścił mieszkanie.

Izaya oglądał swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał trochę przyrumienioną twarz, oczy były błyszczące i nie mógł opanować drżenia rąk. To była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka spotkała go w życiu… I musiał przyznać, że była… bardzo przyjemna. Zaczął się śmiać sam do siebie. Niemożliwe! Właśnie przelizał się z Shizuo! Swoim największym wrogiem! Z człowiekiem którego nigdy nie mógł sobie podporządkować! Ale teraz… wszystko się zmieniło… bo ponad to wszystko największą i najwspanialszą rzeczą jaką dzisiaj odkrył, była słabość blondyna do niego.

... 

Shizuo nie spał tej nocy. Błąkał się po mieście i nie dowierzał sytuacji zaistniałej ostatniego wieczoru. Nie zliczył by zniszczonych po drodze automatów z napojami i przekąskami oraz wciśniętych znaków drogowych w mury budynków. Gdy miasto na dobre się obudziło, nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi, na policję która próbowała go zatrzymać (jakoś dziwnie szybko się zniechęcili) oraz wiadomości w gazetach o wandalu, który zniszczył część miasta… Właściwie czuł się jak wrak.

Coś w nim pękło. Coś pozwolił sobie odebrać. To upokorzenie i wstyd nie dawało mu spokoju. Wiedział że Izaya to wykorzysta. Żeby tak go sprowokować! Zaplanował to. Bankowo. Gdy przed oczami stawała mu sytuacja z wczoraj, dostawał szału. Tyle ile razy tej nocy skakało mu ciśnienie nie przeżył by prawdopodobnie żaden człowiek. Ostatecznie skończył na plaży, położył się na piasku i patrzył w niebo. Słońce już wstało i morze lekko się kołysało.

Gdy dostatecznie się uspokoił, dotarła do niego jedna niepokojąca myśl. Nawet tak niepokojąca, że jak najszybciej się zerwał i podbiegł do najbliższej osoby, którą zobaczył.

\- KTÓRA GODZINA?! – Wrzasnął przerażony.

\- 7.12 proszę pana… - Odpowiedziała przerażona staruszka.

\- Cholera! Samolot! – Czym prędzej pobiegł na lotnisko. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?! Przez tego cholernego idiotę jeszcze by został na tej wyspie! Już nie stać go było na taksówkę a co dopiero na powrotny samolot! Nawet nie obchodził go bagaż zostawiony w hotelu. Najważniejsze, że dokumenty miał przy sobie.

Wpadł na lotnisko w ostatniej chwili i zdążył na odprawę. Cały mokry od potu podawał swój dokument do sprawdzenia. Przechodząc potem przejściem do samolotu przypomniał sobie, że nie będzie to dla niego przyjemna podróż. Do tego tym razem bycie w towarzystwie Izayi wydawało się mocno krępujące…

Kierując się do swojego miejsca myślał jak najlepiej będzie się zachować. Udać, że nic się nie stało? Wymusić kogoś by zamienił się z nim miejscami, a może wyrzucić idiotę przez okno…?

Jednak wszystkie scenariusze były zbędne, ponieważ miejsce koło niego było puste. Odprawa została zamknięta i samolot wystartował. Shizuo zastanawiał się co zrobił czarnowłosy. To, że z nim nie wracał, wcale go nie dziwiło. Odczuł na pewno wielką ulgę. Nim się obejrzał usnął wykończony.


	3. Rozdział 3

Na ziemię spadł pierwszy śnieg. Ile to już czasu minęło? Blondyn przechadzał się po ulicach dzielnicy Ikebukuro, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie widział Izayi od wyjazdu. Wiedział i słyszał, że jest w Tokio i zajmuje się tym co zwykle. Nidy nie mieli takiej długiej „przerwy do siebie”. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu co rusz wchodzili sobie w drogę. Teraz dzięki temu, na ulicach było naprawdę spokojnie. Właściciele automatów byli uradowani, przechodnie czuli się bezpiecznie a postrach ulic – Shizo, przez brak aktywności, zaczął być uważany za niegroźnego.

Mniej się złościł i spokojnie wykonywał swoją pracę jako ochroniarz w firmie windykacyjnej. Miał ciągłą potrzebę przebywania na zewnątrz. Tak jakby się bał, że siedząc w domu coś go ominie. Rzeczywiście wyspokojniał, ale też wpadł w nieokreślony stan melancholii. Chodź bardzo chciał, nie mógł zapomnieć tego, co wydarzyło się na wyspie, a teraz coraz częściej o tym rozmyślał. Chyba najbardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że ta sytuacja wciąż wisiała w powietrzu. Nie została wyjaśniona ani rozwiązana. Problem też stanowiło to, że Izaya praktycznie nie opuszczał swojego biura. Właściwie to nawet nie był pewny czy on tam jest. Jakiś czas po przylocie chciał nawet do niego iść ale przed samym budynkiem się zawahał i wycofał. Przecież o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Jaki sens był w ogóle to wyjaśniać? Lepiej zapomnieć i udawać że wszystko jest w porządku.

Tak… powtarzał to sobie już tysięczny raz.

Kolejny dzień upłynął bez niczego specjalnego. Głupio mu było przyznać, ale tęsknił za tymi gonitwami. Był to niezmienny rytuał i nie sądził że będzie mu go brakowało. Nie wiedział, że ten idiota ma taki wpływ na jego codzienne życie. Dlaczego ciągle pojawiał się w jego myślach!? Czasem stawał mu przed oczami tak wyraźnie. Jego oczy, usta…

\- NIE! Dość tego! – walnął pięścią w mur tak mocno, że ciepła krew spłynęła mu po palcach. Miał dosyć. Serdecznie dość. Jeśli nie rozwiążą jakoś tej sytuacji to stanie się z niego jakieś cholerne wzdychało i płaczątko. Ruszył w kierunku wieżowca Izayi. Chciał, żeby sytuacja wróciła do tej sprzed wakacji. Żeby wszystko wróciło do pierwotnego stanu. Już nie szedł, tylko biegł. Wiedział, że znowu może stchórzyć jak milion razy wcześniej. Dlatego jak najszybciej musiał tam dotrzeć, zanim się rozmyśli.

Gdy już stanął przed wejściem, nie mógł przekroczyć progu budynku.

\- No dalej, nie zachowuj się jak jakaś baba! – Ale nie mógł wejść. Wydarł się, pospacerował w kółko przed wejściem i podjął kolejną próbę. Na swoje szczęście akurat jakaś babunia wychodziła z klatki, więc czym prędzej wlazł do środka zanim znowu się zniechęcił. Jednak okazało się, że ma problem. Nie wie pod jakim numerem mieszka ta gnida. Wiedział tylko o budynku, ale numer domu? Cholera! Przecież nie będzie chodził jak idiota od drzwi do drzwi! Ale skoro już tu był, to zaczął się zastanawiać co dalej. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ten typ mieszkał gdzieś na niższych piętrach. Prawdopodobnie było to ostatnie. Wjechał windą na samą górę przekonać się, ile drzwi zastanie.

Okazało się jednak, że na samej górze są tylko jedne na korytarzu. To było zbyt oczywiste. Teraz dopiero poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Nie mógł się ruszyć w żadną stronę. Te drzwi zaczęły go przytłaczać. Przełknął głośno ślinę. On, człowiek który nie boi się żadnych typów i generalnie prawie niczego… Nie, nie może wrócić. Musi tam wejść. Zamknął oczy i zaczął sobie przypominać wszystkie sytuacje w których Izaya najbardziej go wkurwił. Gdy poczuł przypływ energii i wściekłość, podszedł do drzwi i jednym silnym kopniakiem wyważył je z zawiasów. Bez dalszych oporów wszedł do mieszkania.

Nikt nie zareagował na jego ostentacyjne wejście. Salon był pusty. Światło się paliło, ale w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Komputer chodził, a przy nim stał niedopity kubek kawy. Trochę zdziwiony Shizuo stanął na środku pokoju i właściwie nie wiedział co dalej robić. Po wystroju było praktycznie niemożliwe, że pomylił mieszkania. Dokładny styl tego idioty. Ruszył do pierwszych drzwi, które zobaczył i też otworzył je kopniakiem, wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Nagle poczuł na swej skroni coś chłodnego i usłyszał cichy zgrzyt. Zamarł i czekał. Izaya stał w ciemnościach mierząc do niego z pistoletu. Nastąpiła chwila napiętej ciszy.

\- Ładnie to tak wchodzić bez pukania? - zapytał Izaya, wciąż w niego celując.

\- Może zabierzesz ten pistolet? - Odparł poirytowany, ale rozbrojony jego głosem Shizuo. Dziwny dreszcz przeszył mu kręgosłup.

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie przyszedłeś mnie tu udusić albo wyrzucić przez okno? Twoje wejście było nad wyraz agresywne…

\- Chce pogadać.

Trwali tak chwilę w ciszy, a Izaya mierzył go podejrzanym spojrzeniem.

Shizuo coraz bardziej było głupio, że tu przyszedł. Chciał załatwić sprawę i wyjść. Broń w końcu została opuszczona. Izaya minął go i przeszedł do salonu, wydając się nadal spiętym.

\- W takim razie jestem bardzo ciekawy, co sprowadza Shizusia w moje skromne progi - Usiadł na fotelu obrotowym i spojrzał mu w oczy. Odbijała się w nich ciekawość.

Blondyn całkowicie stracił grunt pod nogami. Co on mu właściwie chciał powiedzieć? Izaya mierzył go takim wzrokiem, że całkowicie go rozbroił. Zawiesił się trochę na za długo, bo czarnowłosy coraz bardziej unosił kąciki ust ku górze.

\- Czyżbyś się stęsknił Shizuś, tak jak podejrzewałem? I tak musiałem długo na ciebie czekać… – powiedzizał słodko i ponętnie Izaya.

\- Przestań! - Walnął pięścią w jego biurko, które popękało od jego uderzenia. Już zapomniał jak bardzo ten koleś doprowadzał go do furii. Do białej gorączki. Do szaleństwa.

Izaya nagle bardzo odważnie podszedł do niego, przysunął strasznie blisko jego twarzy i wyszeptał.

\- A może chcesz powtórki…? – Odsłonił w uśmiechu swoje białe zęby, muskając palcami jego wargi.

Shizuo zamarł, walcząc ze sobą. Fala gorąca i podniecenia przelała się przez jego ciało. Najgorsza była świadomość, że Izaya kpił z niego. Miał go w garści. Nie mógł się nawet odsunąć, czy strzepnąć tej dłoni. Widział w jego oczach, że przegrywa. To było dla niego… za dużo. Za blisko, za intymnie. Nie wiedział jak to się dzieje, ale czarnowłosy działał na niego bardzo magnetyzująco. Zaczęło szumieć mu w głowie. Miał go na jedno pochylenie, na jedno wyciągnięcie ręki. Jego skóra, usta, ciało - wszystko go kusiło. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i robić z nim nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. Przeraził się swoich myśli. Przeraził się samego siebie na tyle, że udało mu się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość i wycedzić przez zęby.

\- Dość - poczuł, że lekko trzęsą mu się ręce - Nie życzę sobie więcej takich komentarzy. To co się stało w hotelu nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ja już o tym zapomniałem i mam nadzieję, że ty również. – Opanowywał drżenie głosu na tyle, na ile się dało.

Izaya patrzył na niego w ciszy i wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami i Shizuo czuł, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego co ty - odparł Izaya ku całkowitej rozsypce Shizuo. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że o tym zapomniałeś… - Podszedł do niego i znów bezczelnie pogłaskał go po policzku.

Blondyn odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Rumieniec wykwitł na jego twarzy, którego nie zdołał ukryć.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - szepnął agresywnie Shizuo. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Izaya perfekcyjnie go zdemaskował.

\- Możesz mi mówić co chcesz, ale to nie ja czerwienię jak burak… – odparł z pewnoscią siebie. To sprawiło że blondyn naprawdę poczuł się upokorzony. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zawstydzony. Czuł, że przez swoje pojawienie się w domu Izayi spełnił jakieś jego oczekiwania. Jakby sam przyklejał jego sznurki do swoich kończyn. Wyszedł na durnia, ewidentnie.

\- Mylisz się.

\- Prędzej czy później i tak do mnie przyjdziesz bo wiesz, że mam rację - odparł na odchodnym Izaya.

\- Po moim trupie - warknął i wychodząc trzasnął drzwiami.

Wsiadł do windy. Żałował że tu przyszedł i poprzysiągł sobie, że choćby go wszystkie diabły kusiły to za nic w świecie tu nie wróci.

  
...

  


Już po tygodniu Izaya dostał takiego szału, że nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

\- Przeklęty dureń! Idiota! Dlaczego zawsze musi robić wszystko nie po mojej myśli!

Wiedział, że na ostatniej ich wspólnej rozmowie ostro zagrał, ale nie wiedział jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać. Od przyjazdu do Tokio źle mu się spało, nie mógł się skupić na pracy i wiele rzeczy go drażniło. Wiedział dlaczego i chodź było to irytujące, musiał się do tego przyznać. Chciał mieć Shizuo. Na własność, tylko dla siebie. Chciał nim manipulować i go kontrolować. Niemożność spełnienia tego doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Wszystko po wyjeździe nabrało wyraźnego kształtu. Jak to się stało i dlaczego ich relacje tak się przekształciły nie wiedział, ale jednego był pewien. Musi być panem tej sytuacji. Dlatego wtedy go zawstydził. Widział to wyraźnie i czuł, że tryumfuje. Musiał to zrobić, żeby mieć pewność. Pragnął Shizuo, a ich ostatni pocałunek wciąż rozpamiętywał. Podobał mu się. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że oboje są mężczyznami. Nigdy nie ograniczał siebie, jeśli chodziło o przyjemności.

Musiał działać. Prawdopodobnie Shizuo będzie trwał w swoich przekonaniach, a jemu już znudziło się czekanie. Pomyślał, że czas na kolejne spotkanie.

  
… 

Gdy Shizuo zobaczył Izayę kroczącego przez jego dzielnicę, bez zastanowienia wyrwał pierwszy znak drogowy i ruszył do ataku.

\- Czego tu szukasz?! - Wrzasnął i natarł na wroga.

Czarnowłosy uskoczył i wyciągnął swój sprężynowy nóż. Przechodnie rozbiegli się w panice, więc mieli wokoło siebie cały plac do popisu.

\- A, a, a, tak się wita swoich znajomych Shizuś?

Zaczęli walczyć i unikać swoich ciosów. Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów.

\- Po co tu przylazłeś?! - wrzasnął Shizuo.

\- Złożyć ci propozycję.

Na chwilę zaprzestali i blondyn musiał mocno udać, że nie jest zainteresowany.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać! Ani na nic się godzić!

\- I tak mnie wysłuchasz – Izaya wskoczył na wysoki nurek i krzyknął z góry - Co ty na to by stworzyć pewien… układ? - wyszczerzył się widząc, że Shizuo słucha go z uwagą. - Bardzo prosty - z przyjemnością obserwował reakcje blondyna.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Shizuo zaczynając się obawiać o co może chodzić.

\- Jakbyśmy się spotykali… na przykład raz, albo parę razy w tygodniu, w pewnym interesie? - czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie.

\- O jaki interes chodzi? - drążył Shizuo, ale chyba już znał odpowiedź.

\- O czysto fizyczny oczywiście - odparł lekko czarnowłosy. Podekscytowanie sięgnęło mu właśnie zenitu.

Shizuo, aż zmroziło. Właśnie przed chwilą Izaya zaproponował im seksualne spotkania. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby plotkowali o pogodzie. Dlaczego to robił? Po co? Dlaczego ta propozycja była taka… podniecająca? Dlaczego w ogóle zaczął ją rozważać?

\- Jesteś chory - odparł z obrzydzeniem.

\- To tylko luźna propozycja, bez zobowiązań… - Izaya wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się na pięcie – Jak się zastanowisz to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać - odszedł, zostawiając Shizuo w dużej wewnętrznej konsternacji.

***

  
Przez kilka następnych dni blondyn szalał ze złości. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo znalazł się w szachu. Najgorsze było to, że naprawdę tego chciał. Próbował odwieść siebie od tej decyzji wszystkimi możliwymi argumentami. Samo to, że są mężczyznami powinno być wystarczające, sam Izaya którego powinien nienawidzić… Nie był już niczego pewien.

Czy o to zawsze chodziło? Bronił swój umysł atakami złości by przyćmiewały realne pragnienia? Za każdym razem tak się działo, gdy spotykał tę kanalię… Od samego początku było coś z nimi nie tak. Bolało go, że Izaya ma rację. Nigdy nie czuł się tak wykończony i zmarnowany.

Spacerował po mieście. Słońce zachodziło i niebo zrobiło się przyjemnie pomarańczowe. Usiadł na swoim ulubionym miejscu w parku i odpalił papierosa rozmyślając, co robić dalej. Usłyszał nagle w tle nadjeżdżający motor. Żółty ścigacz zatrzymał się niedaleko i zsiadła z niego jego dobra znajoma Celty. Choć było to nieprawdopodobne, była ona Dullahanem, tak zwanym - jeźdźcem bez głowy. To miasto kryło wiele niezrozumiałych tajemnic.

Pozdrowiła przyjaciela gestem ręki i pokazała mu swoją komórkę.

 _„Hej! Coś taki przygaszony dzisiaj?” -_ napisała, ponieważ z racji tego, że nie miała głowy, nie mogła mówić.

\- Ciężki dzień… - Odparł Shizuo. Cieszył się, że ją widzi. Zawsze poprawiała mu humor i doradzała w wielu sprawach. Może tym razem też mu pomoże?

_„Coś się stało?”_

\- Mam pewien problem… Dostałem pewną propozycję… I nie wiem czy ją przyjąć czy nie…

_„A o co chodzi?”_

\- Nie za bardzo mogę wytłumaczyć - odparł ze wstydem. Przecież jej nie powie co to za układ i że stoi za nim Izaya.

_„Wiesz, że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć?:)”_

\- Wiem… Ale nie chcę wdawać się w szczegóły.

_„W porządku. Trudna sprawa, tak?”_

Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka nie poddawała się nawet w takich okolicznościach.

\- Tak.

_„Generalnie powinieneś rozważyć czy jest dla Ciebie dobra czy nie”_

\- Na pewno nie jest…

_„Ale rozmyślasz nad nią, czyli jednak tego chcesz?”_

\- W sumie, chyba tak… - zasmucił się Shizuo. Już kompletnie siebie nie rozumiał.

_„A nie możesz potem z niej zrezygnować ? Jeśli uznasz że to Cię przerośnie?”_

W sumie o tym nie myślał, ale nie wiedział co będzie później. Jak będą wyglądały ich relacje? Co się zmieni, a co pozostanie takie jakie było?

\- Nie potrafię przewidzieć co może być potem…

_„Wiesz, nigdy się nie przekonasz jeśli nie spróbujesz”_

I dodała:

_„Ale proszę, uważaj na siebie, bo naprawdę mnie zmartwiłeś i strasznie to brzmi, kiedy nie wiem o co chodzi!”_

\- Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie! - Uśmiechnął się Shizuo. Ale słowa Celty dały mu jeszcze więcej do myślenia. Co będzie jak zgodzi się na kontrakt z takim diabłem?

***

  
  
Następnego dnia Shizuo otworzył drzwi swojego starego nieużywanego mieszkania. Nikt nie postawił w nim stopy od prawie dziesięciu lat. Odziedziczył je kiedyś, ale nie miał potrzeby korzystania z niego. Szafki i podłogi pokryte były kurzem, w powietrzu było czuć stęchliznę i panowała ogólna duchota. Pierwsze co zrobił to wywietrzył pomieszczenia. Mieszkanie składało się z salonu połączonego z kuchnią, łazienki oraz niewielkiej sypialni. Meble były wybrakowane. Jedynie kuchnia posiadała wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy. Sprawdzając stan stołów, krzeseł i łóżka stwierdził, że przydałoby się je wymienić. Na szczęście była ciepła woda, gaz i prąd. Najgorzej wyglądała łazienka, w której zagnieździł się obrzydliwy grzyb.

\- Świetnie… - Blondyn oparł się o ścianę i zaczął rozmyślać. Czy naprawdę warto to wszystko ogarniać? W co on pogrywa? Czy to wszystko miało sens? Czy można coś takiego ciągnąć i nie zostać… skrzywdzonym?

Pokręcił głową by odpędzić się od kolejnych, nawarstwiających się wątpliwości.

Patrzył na łóżko w sypialni i cały się zjeżył

– Co ja wyprawiam…

Całe popołudnie wyładowywał się na otoczeniu z miotłą, ścierką i mopem. Raz się wahał, innym razem był całkowicie przekonany, w jednym momencie chciał wyjść, w drugim - dalej pracować. Pod wieczór był tak zmęczony, że było mu wszystko jedno. Miał potężną ochotę na alkohol co go naprawdę zdziwiło. Gdy już wszystko było wysprzątane poszedł wziąć prysznic. Woda jednak nie zmyła jego zmartwień. Po kąpieli usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się w wirujący nad głową wiatrak.

Dzień wcześniej wysłał do Izayi sms-a z adresem i dniem spotkania. Teraz żałował. Prawdopodobnie zostało mu już niewiele czasu do jego przyjścia. O ile ten palant przyjdzie, bo zawsze jest opcja, że nie. Czuł, że jeśli tego nie odkręci to wdepnie w największe gówno w życiu. Zaczął chodzić nerwowo po mieszkaniu. Odpalił papierosa ale tytoń nic mu nie pomógł. Może po prostu wyjdzie, a Izaya nikogo nie zastanie i tyle? To by go pewnie upokorzyło.

Pomyślał za późno bo usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Jego serce podskoczyło do gardła. Więc Izaya naprawdę przyszedł. Poszedł mu otworzyć. Dłonie miał tak spocone, że ledwo przekręcił zamek. Gdy zobaczył go w progu chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak przemknął pod jego ramieniem i zaczął zdejmować buty. Shizuo zamknął drzwi i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji więc postanowił ostatni raz spróbować wykręcić się z tej sytuacji.

\- Słuchaj, myślę że to wszystko… – ale nie dokończył. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Izaya zdjął już górę ubrania i zabierał się za swój pasek od spodni.

\- Na co czekasz? - Uśmiechał się czarnowłosy - Może ci pomóc? - Zaczął się do niego zbliżać, a blondyn w obronnym geście starał się wycofywać do tyłu.

Shizuo trafił na kanapę, przez którą stracił równowagę. Lądując na siedzeniu pomyślał, jak to głupio musiało wyglądać.

\- Stop! - wrzasnął, ale Izaya już usiadł na nim okrakiem. Zapowietrzył się i uniósł dłonie trzymając je na bezpiecznej odległości. Podniecenie odebrało mu trzeźwe myślenie.

\- Chcesz tego. Zaprosiłeś mnie - Przymilał się Izaya. Założył mu ręce za szyję - Może powinienem ci przypomnieć…? 

I delikatnie go pocałował.

Shizuo nic nie zrobił, żeby go powstrzymać. Gdy ich usta się zetknęły, bardzo dobrze sobie przypomniał dlaczego zgodził się na ten układ. Całowali się przez chwilę, w której rozsądek blondyna próbował dojść do głosu. Z trudem udało mu się przerwać pieszczotę, odsuwając Izayię na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Powiedziałem przestań - warknął w usta Izayi.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – Czarnowłosy zeskoczył z niego poirytowany, podszedł do stołu i podparł się o niego. – Naprawdę to dla ciebie takie trudne? To tylko sex, cała reszta zostaje po staremu! Tak?

Shizuo dalej nie był przekonany. Ciężko mu było uspokoić oddech. Doszukiwał się w działaniach Izayi drugiego dna.

\- No chyba, że boisz się we mnie zakochać? - zadrwił Izaya.

\- W tobie? - wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii był siebie pewny. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- To przestań się hamować. – Izaya rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. –Masz tu jakieś łóżko…?

Shizuo jakoś tak rozdrażniła ta wymiana zdań, że stwierdził, że tym razem go posłucha. Chwycił chłopaka brutalnie za ramię i zaciągnął do sypialni. Pchnął go na pościel bez zbędnej czułości. Niewiele myśląc wskoczył na niego i się pochylił. Wściekłość przeplatała się u niego z podnieceniem.

\- No… To mi się podoba… - Zamruczał Izaya i ponownie oddali się pocałunkom.

Były równie namiętne jak ich pierwszy. Czarnowłosy odpiął guziki koszuli blondyna. Serca waliły im jak szalone. Cholernie im się to podobało. Shizuo skrępował nagle ręce Izayi i zaczął go gryźć po szyi, ale czarnowłosy nie chciał za długo dać się zniewalać. Wyrwał się jakoś i naparł na blondyna przewracając go na plecy. Teraz on znajdował się na górze. Z szale pocałunków zaczęli walczyć o pozycję. Siłowali się i krępowali na różne sposoby. Izaya jednak musiał przegrać z Shizuo. Nadludzka siła mężczyzny go przytłoczyła. O dziwo czarnowłosemu jakoś nie za bardzo to przeszkadzało. Świadomość tego, że jest czymś, czego pragnie ten brutal, była przyjemnie kosmiczna.

Shizuo był zachwycony sytuacją. Nie spodziewał się że Izaya tak szybko ulegnie. Chłopak aż się prosił o więcej. Mógł robić z nim co chciał. Miał ochotę słuchać jego jęków i czuć pod sobą jego wijące ciało. Przysunął się bliżej i zaczął ocierać biodrami o jego krocze. Czuł jak ich członki nabrzmiewają z rozkoszy. Sięgnął do rozporka i jednym ruchem uwolnił swoją męskość. Izaya też nie musiał długo czekać i chwycili w dłonie swe przyrodzenia. Nie hamowali się zupełnie. Nie pamiętali nawet jak oboje stali się nadzy. Przyciągali się, wplatając palce we włosy, dotykali i całowali, nie wstydząc się jęczeć i wzdychać w niektórych momentach. Byli na takim poziomie ekstazy, że gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, Izaya bez skrępowania pociągająco wyszeptał.

\- Przestań się ze mną bawić i wypieprz mnie w końcu.

Shizuo nie potrzebował kolejnego zaproszenia. Tak go rozbudził, że bez chwili zwłoki spełnił jego prośbę. Obrócił Izayę tak, że ten leżał na brzuchu. Podniósł go trochę do pozycji podpartej i przytrzymał. Gdy w niego ostro wszedł, czarnowłosy wygiął się i wbił paznokcie w prześcieradło, opuszczając głowę.

\- Czy…? - Blondyn powstrzymał się całym sobą, gdy zobaczył jak Izaya drży.

\- Kontynuuj! - wysapał chłopak. Shizuo znów odpłynął. To uczucie było cudowne. Cały był w nim! To przeskoczyło wszystkie jego wyobrażenia. Od złożonej propozycji wspólnych nocy niekontrolowanie, nieustannie o tym fantazjował. Zaczął ostrzej się poruszać. Ciężko to było robić wolno, bo coraz bardziej tracił świadomość i panowanie z rozkoszy. Izaya głośnio jęczał i zaciskał pięści na białym materiale. Jednemu i drugiemu niewiele brakowało do spełnienia. Shizuo chwycił członka Izayi i zaczął kończyć ich upojną zabawę, poruszając szybko swoją ręką. Zapach ich potu, dotyk ciał… Gdy dochodził, nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Biały, ciepły płyn rozlał się na prześcieradle. Poczuł w tym momencie, że Shizuo również szczytuje w nim i to wzmogło uniesienie. W skurczach rozkoszy doszli wspólnie, zachwyceni tą bliskością. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, blondyn wyszedł z niego i opadł obok na łóżko, głośno łapiąc powietrze. Serca prawie wyskoczyły z ich rozgrzanych ciał. Biły tak szybko jakby przebiegli długi maraton. Policzki płonęły, ciała wciąż czuły na sobie dłonie drugiej osoby. Gorące członki jeszcze nie opadły od wrażeń. Uspokajali się jeszcze dobrą chwilę.

Nie odzywali się do siebie. Do Shizuo docierał powoli cały ogrom sytuacji. Oczy robiły mu się coraz większe, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że właśnie uprawiał sex z Izayą. Do tego naprawdę zajebisty. Nie wierzył, że naprawdę do tego doszło.

Nagle Izaya usiadł na łóżku i chwycił swoje spodnie. Zanim Shizuo się domyślił co robi, ten zaczął się ubierać. Gdy skończył odwrócił się do blondyna i pochylił.

\- Co ty ro…?

Shizuo nie zdążył zapytać ponieważ poczuł palec na swoich ustach, a ich twarze znalazły się milimetry od siebie. Aż trudno było uwierzyć że po tym wszystkim, w tej sytuacji, jeszcze wróciła mu ochota. Zawstydzony zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- Do następnego - oświadczył Izaya i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Po czym wstał i wyszedł bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Dało się słyszeć jeszcze jak ubiera buty w przedpokoju i zamyka drzwi.

Mimo tego, że zakończenie wieczoru było do przewidzenia, Shizuo chyba liczył na coś innego.

... 

Od tygodnia telefon nie zadzwonił, ani nie otrzymał wiadomości. Shizuo był do granic możliwości poirytowany. Nie chciał pisać do tego palanta kolejny raz. Dodatkowo drażniło go, że ich ostatnia noc była dla niego fenomenalnym doznaniem. Miał Izayę całkowicie pod swoją władzą. Do tego okazało się, że skubaniec jest niezłym perwersem. Przestał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy to wszystko było moralne czy nie. Jakie to miało znaczenie, że oboje są mężczyznami? Czy wrogami? W przypływie takiej namiętności nic nie miało znaczenia. Tylko dlaczego ten dureń się nie odzywał!? Przez to czekanie zerkał chyba tysięczny raz na telefon. 

Chodził sobie bez celu po mieście. Izaya przepadł znowu jak kamień w wodę. Nagle usłyszał dzwony kościelne. Obudził się trochę z zamyślenia i spojrzał na świątynie. Prawdopodobnie przeszedłby koło niej bez zainteresowania gdyby nie pewien widok. Z bocznego wyjścia z kościoła zaczęli wybiegać ludzie w czarnych garniturach i jeden który na swoim ramieniu miał przerzuconą dziewczynę w białej sukni. Uwagę Shizuo przykuło to, że dziewczyna - prawdopodobnie panna młoda - bardzo się szarpała i waliła pięściami w plecy niosącego ją goryla. Ledwie słyszalnie dotarły do niego jej krzyki.

Blondyn bez zastanowienia ruszył w ich kierunku. Coś mu nie pasowało w jej zachowaniu i stwierdził, że chyba nie jest zadowolona z tego faktu, że ktoś ją wynosi siłą. Grupa mężczyzn z dryblasem na czele zniknęli, wchodząc do wysokiego wieżowca nieopodal. Shizuo szybko udało się do nich dotrzeć. Zauważył też, że nie tylko on ich ściga ale także druga grupa uzbrojonych mężczyzn.

\- O co tu chodzi? – zastanawiał się wchodząc na schody pożarowe. Widział, że faceci wsiedli do windy.

Pobiegł jak szalony na samą górę. Nie wiedział co się kroi, ale nie myślał o tym. Miał przed oczami jedynie tą biedną wyrywającą się dziewczynę. Dotarł na dach cały zlany potem. Ujrzał bandziorów stojących w grupie i najwyraźniej na coś czekających.

\- Przestań się szarpać, głupia! - goryl siłował się z panną młodą, która próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku.

\- Hej! - zawołał Shizuo w ich stronę - Może tak zostawicie tą damę w spokoju!

\- Co to za kelnerzyna?! - kilku mężczyzn wycelowało w niego z pistoletów a druga część zagrodziła mu drogę – Spadaj stąd, ale już!

\- Najpierw puścicie tą panią.

Zaczął biec rozpędzając się do niewiarygodnej szybkości. Uderzył od razu dwóch z pistoletami a trzeciemu sprzedał bańkę w nos. Leżeli jak dłudzy na ziemi. Z resztą też mu dobrze szło, ale nagle nad jego głową pojawił się helikopter. Gdy już ze wszystkimi się rozprawił, zobaczył, że jakiś mężczyzna wciąga dziewczynę na pokład wiszącej w powietrzu maszyny. Shizuo jednym susem był przy nich i złapał jej wolną rękę. Ciągnął z całych sił, ale nie za mocno, by nie wyrwać jej z barku. Ciało dziewczyny było bardzo delikatne. W końcu po chwili szarpania wylądowała na nim, a helikopter zaczął się unosić. Z jego pokładu dochodziły głośne przekleństwa. Na dach wbiegła druga grupa mężczyzn i celowała w blondyna, który trzymał na rękach uratowaną kobietę. Tym razem ocenił, że sytuacja nie jest za ciekawa i obrócił się w kierunku krawędzi budynku. Jakieś pięć pięter niżej znajdował się dach sąsiedniego wieżowca. Stanął na krawędzi i oceniał niebezpieczeństwo skoku. Dziewczyna na jego rękach dziwnie się zachowywała. Zaczęła się mu wyrywać, ale stwierdził, że najwyraźniej nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że ją uratował i jest jeszcze w szoku. Nie widział jej twarzy bo cała była przysłonięta welonem.

\- Nie ruszaj się! – wrzasnął jeden z uzbrojonych mężczyzn.  
Shizuo jednak już go nie usłyszał bo skoczył. Dziewczyna zacisnęła ramiona wokół jego szyi tak mocno, że prawie go udusiła. Wylądowali na twardym podłożu i przeturlali, mocno się obijając. Blondyn musiał złapać oddech i rozmasować kolana. Kości ledwo mu wytrzymały. Słyszał jeszcze krzyki z sąsiedniego wieżowca. Wiedział, że muszą szybko dostać się na dół zanim zrobią to przeciwnicy.

\- Jesteś cała? - zapytał otrzepując sobie ubranie.

\- CAŁA?! - wrzasnęła nienaturalnym głosem kobieta i nagle zerwała welon.

Shizuo oniemiał. Przed nim stał Izaya.

\- CZY TY MASZ JAKĄŚ CHOLERNĄ MISJE RATOWANIA ŚWIATA?! - wrzasnął czarnowłosy. – Masz w ogóle pojęcie co narobiłeś!? Kurwa! - rzucił welon na ziemię – Czy ty naprawdę wszędzie musisz wchodzić mi w drogę?! I co ty sobie myślałeś skacząc z tego budynku?! Mogłeś nas zabić! O mało zawału nie dostałem! - chodził w tę i z powrotem – No powiedz coś!

Shizuo nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Myślał, że ma zwidy. Mniej by się zdziwił gdyby UFO wylądowało na dachu. Izaya-był-w-sukience-i-miał-buty-na-obcasie. Dobrze, że nie miał makijażu i długich włosów bo nie przebiłby tego nawet koniec świata.

\- Czego rżysz pacanie?! - zaczerwienił się wkurzony Izaya.

\- Ta kiecka… tak ci… pasuje… - Shizuo zaczął się śmiać. – Nie wierzę…

\- Zabiję cię - Izaya wyciągnął nóż i skoczył na rozbawionego Shizuo. Nie zauważył jednak, że zaplątał się we własną sukienkę. Stracił równowagę i legł na podłodze wznawiając falę śmiechu.

\- Może pani pomóc? - zadrwił blondyn wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Zamknij mordę… - wycedził przez zęby Izaya, ocierając sobie łokcie i samemu się podnosząc. – Musimy wiać. Prawdziwą pannę młodą uśpiłem w kościele…

\- Zostaw to mi - jednym ruchem wziął czarnowłosego na ręce.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! - zaczerwienił się Izaya. Nagle Shizuo zaczął się rozpędzać i biec do krawędzi budynku – Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął czarnowłosy i serce prawie mu stanęło, gdy byli już w powietrzu. Nagle blondyn chwycił linę zwisającą z pobliskiego żurawia i przeleciał na następny budynek, lekko lądując na jego dachu. Puścił przerażonego Izayę i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej.

\- Jesteś… nienormalny… - wydyszał przerażony Izaya opierając się drżącą ręką o framugę drzwi prowadzących do wyjścia z dachu.

\- Największa szycha w Tokio trzęsie portkami? O przepraszam, swoją kiecką? - śmiał się blondyn.

\- Przysięgam, jak tylko ją zdejmę to…

\- Idziesz czy nie? - Zapytał Shizuo wchodząc na schody.

\- Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję… – warczał do siebie Izaya i ruszył za nim. Wpadli do pierwszego lepszego pustego pomieszczenia i postanowił ściągnąć buty. Stwierdził, że dłużej w nich nie wytrzyma.

\- Niewygodne? - Zapytał blondyn wciąż nie mogąc opanować śmiechu.

\- A jak myślisz idioto?!- rzucił butami i białymi rękawiczkami w kąt pokoju

\- Szkoda, tak ci pasowały…- oparł się o futrynę Shizuo i przyglądał mu wciąż z zainteresowaniem.

Nagle Izaya zastygł w bezruchu. Uwagi blondyna strasznie go irytowały i niepowodzenie akcji doprowadziło do szału, ale do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Uśmiechnął się.

\- To może wolisz, żebym w nich został? - spojrzał zawadiacko na zdezorientowanego Shizuo – Czy jednak mam się rozebrać?

Blondyn przyznał, że to było ostre zagranie. Od razu się podniecił. Spoważniał i zmrużył oczy, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka. Izaya usiadł na najbliższym stole i podparł rękami nie spuszczając wzroku z Shizuo. Samo to, jak na niego patrzył wzbudziło w nim dziką żądzę zabawienia się. Blondyn wręcz rozbierał go wzrokiem.

\- A może chcesz mi pomóc? - czarnowłosy przejechał ręką po swoim dekolcie, a drugą podciągnął lekko sukienkę. Nie musiał długo czekać aby blondyn się przy nim znalazł.

\- Chce cię przelecieć - wydyszał mu w usta.

\- Ach… może najpierw zaprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza kochanie…? – zadrżał Izaya. Nagle spodobało mu się odgrywanie swojej roli.

\- Przestań pieprzyć - Shizuo chciał go pocałować ale czarnowłosy delikatnie się uchylił.

\- Tak przed ślubem…? – zgrywał się.

\- Jesteś cholernym świrem - wsunął swoją rękę pod jego sukienkę. Niesamowicie ich to kręciło.

\- Najpierw złóż mi przysięgę - wyszeptał ponętnie Izaya i przysunął bliżej.

\- Lubisz takie rzeczy zboczeńcu?

Shizuo wziął go ze stołu i położył na podłodze. Zaczął rozrywać mu sukienkę i całować po szyi zostawiając czerwone malinki. – Wezmę cię tu i teraz.

Pocałunki, choć bolesne, sprawiały, że Izaya odchodził od zmysłów. Naprawdę je uwielbiał. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ten człowiek będzie mu sprawiał taką przyjemność. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Wyciągnął swój nóż i wodził nim po klatce piersiowej blondyna. Shizuo zadrżał przyjemnie. W ogóle nie przejął się ostrzem na swoim ciele.

\- Powtarzaj za mną skarbie… - szeptał Izaya rozcinając mu muszkę i schodząc niżej - Ślubuję ci…

\- Nie ma mowy - uśmiechał się rozochocony Shizuo. Ta zabawa przyjemnie go irytowała i podobała jednocześnie. W najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie takich rzeczy. Chciał już być w nim. Miał wrażenie, że zrobi to z tysiąc razy. Tak, że oboje nie będą mieli siły wstać przez całe tygodnie.

\- Nienawiść, kłamstwo…- mówił Izaya, jednocześnie rozpruwając koszulę Shizuo do samego paska u spodni – i przyjemność małżeńską, oraz to, że cię nie opuszczę, aż do rana. – mówił nieprzerwanie równocześnie rozpinając mu spodnie - Tak mi dopomóż panie wiecznych rozkoszy i wszyscy diabli – skończył gryząc go w ucho.

\- Dosyć! - Położył się między jego nogi i odchylił bieliznę. Ich nagie już przyrodzenia otarły się o siebie.

\- Shizuś… ale się napaliłeś… - wydyszał rozgorączkowany Izaya. – Przyznaj, stęskniłeś się za mną przez ten tydzień?

\- Zamknij się w końcu - pochylił się, gotowy w niego wejść.

\- Pozycja iście… pobożna… - wydusił z siebie czując jak męskość Shizuo wbija się między jego pośladki. Zagryzł wargi. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz go rozerwie. Przeklęty drań, nawet go nie przygotował, pomyślał.

\- Chcę widzieć twój głupi wyraz twarzy, jak będziesz dochodził. 

Usta Izayi wykrzywiły się w bólu. Zacisnął nogi i wbił pazury w szyję blondyna. Podciągnął się i językiem wdarł się w gorące usta Shizuo by nie krzyknąć.

Gdy blondyn wypełnił go całego zaczął się powoli poruszać. Po chwili stracił kontrolę i bez opamiętania się w niego wbijał, czując rosnącą rozkosz. Shizuo wiedział, że zaraz dojdzie i że wcale nie jest przy tym delikatny. Podniósł Izayę z ziemi i usadził na sobie. Jedną ręką go przytrzymał, a drugą chwycił stołu. Kochał się z nim unosząc go w górę i opuszczając w dół. Izaya jęczał mu do ucha, czasem szepcząc coś podniecającego. Nagle Shizuo poczuł nieopisane uniesienie i doszedł, kończąc wewnątrz ciepłego ciała. Po wszystkim padł na bok cały zlany potem. Izaya uniósł się oblały i zrzucił z siebie resztki pozostałe z sukienki.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym zwierzęciem .

Chciał wstać, lecz ręka Shizuo powaliła go znów na podłogę.

\- Powiedziałem ci coś… - pochylił się nad nim blondyn patrząc w jego zdumione oczy – Chcę widzieć wyraz twojej twarzy…- i chwycił ręką jego penisa. Zaskoczony Izaya jęknął z zaskoczenia i nie wiedział przez chwilę jak zareagować. Był jednak zbyt chętny na pieszczoty by je przerwać. Shizuo klęknął nad nim i zaczął go całować po klatce piersiowej schodząc coraz niżej. Izaya miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie z rozkoszy.

\- Och, Shizuś… – jęczał.

\- Zamknij się…- Shizuo lizał go po torsie.

\- Naprawdę cię nienawidzę… - chwycił go mocno za włosy. Był już blisko spełnienia.

\- Kłamca - uśmiechnął się blondyn patrząc w jego rozpalone oczy. Zobaczył w końcu jak Izaya dochodzi i stwierdził, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic równie podniecającego. Jeszcze przed miesiącem nigdy nie pomyślałby, że będą z sobą robić takie rzeczy. Czuł jak członek w jego dłoni pulsuje, uwalniając lepką, białą ciecz. Dłonie czarnowłosego zacisnęły się na jego poszarpanej koszuli i powoli opadły na podłogę.  
Leżeli potem jeszcze chwilę koło siebie, słuchając swoich przyśpieszonych oddechów.


End file.
